The Absolute Truth
by GleeObsessed
Summary: Perez Hilton: Has Hudson Played Away? Reports Have Suggested That Not All Is Well In Camp Hudson With a Rumour Finn Has Cheated And You'll Never Guess Who With...Read It All Here. Sequel To Collide, Not A Cheating Story
1. People: Has Hudson Played Away

**Hello Dear Readers**

**I'm back with a brand new story. It's a sequel to Collide so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Happy Reading Xx**

**Chapter 1**

"_I love you Rachel" Finn declared looking straight into her eyes. Rachel could see all the love he had for her in them and knew the same was mirrored in her own eyes. _

"_I love you too Finn" Finn closed the distance between them and kissed Rachel passionately on the lips with everything he had in him. He poured everything he had into as did Rachel. It was different this time, the new anything that came there way they would face together. No matter what, Rachel knew she was protected and safe in Finn's arms and that is where she was determined to stay. _

4 years later

"Okay this is it all of your things fit in four boxes, while I have nearly thirty" Rachel explained as she labelled the last of the boxes in the living room before coming to sit next to Finn on the couch, where he had been watching ESPN all day while Rachel packed everything up.

"What can I say, I don't need a lot of stuff" Finn shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Rachel who snuggled into him.

Finn and Rachel were moving out of the penthouse into a townhouse near Central Park in two weeks and Rachel had spent the last two days packing all of their stuff to take over to the new house that she had also been decorating. Finn had wanted to hire someone to do it but Rachel thought it was important for them to do so it would feel more like their home.

"Four boxes is still ridiculous though Finn" Rachel commented as she took the remote off him putting on a movie instead.

"I thought what was yours is mine and mine is yours so why not see it as we have thirty four boxes" Finn said smirking at her as he waved his wedding band, which was proudly on his left index finger, in her face.

Rachel and Finn had been married for two years. They had a private ceremony at a garden in Italy with just there close friends there as well Finn's brother Kurt and Blaine. Rachel had worn a Vera Wang dress; The dress had a Queen Anne neckline on a lace mermaid silhouette. It had pearls, crystals, and bugle beads that accented the sweetheart neckline and bodice of the circular cut organza ball gown. The gown had crystal buttons that covered the back zipper. Finn wore a dark Navy Hugo Boss suit with a black leather collar and crisp white shirt and black bow tie, just like the suit he'd worn to the Jets benefit which he thought was fitting as he said that was when he started falling in love with Rachel. Santana had been her maid of honour and Puck had been Finn's best man. The day had been wonderful and beautiful for them both. A day neither would ever forget.

Before Rachel could think of a witting retort a loud cry rang through the apartment. Rachel threw Finn's arm off her and looked towards the television.

"It's your turn I've been packing all day" Rachel told him, Finn kissed Rachel head and made his way to the back bedroom. Finn came back a few minutes later with the precious cargo in his arms.

"I think he just wanted some attention" Finn quipped as he sat back down next to Rachel as the baby snuggled in between them.

Rachel had given birth to hers and Finn's first child just 10 months ago. They had a baby boy they named Luca Jaden Hudson. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes and very chubby cheeks. It had made news all over the country with people wanted the first glimpse of the little one. He was also adored by all their friends, Rachel figured he had got Finn's charm as he had everyone including her wrapped around his finger.

"You want some attention off your mommy did you" Rachel cooed tickling the baby's stomach much to his delight "You're just like your father"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Finn mused as he moved Luca onto his lap to move closer to Rachel.

Rachel always enjoyed time like this the best when it was just the three of them doing what all normal families do. They didn't get to do it often, with both their careers keeping them so busy, so Rachel always treasured days like this.

"I'll have to wait until he's a teenager to decide" Rachel joked, the family watched the movie for about ten minutes in which time Luca fell asleep again, before Finn turned the film off and moved the small baby in his arms so he could face Rachel.

"Are you going to tell me about the letter or not" Finn asked eyeing Rachel who's mood suddenly changed.

Four days ago Rachel had got a letter from Santana's mom that had been sent to their house from Rachel's mother. Rachel hadn't heard from her mother since she got sent down almost fifteen years ago so to receive a letter from her had both confused and angered Rachel.

"I never read it" Rachel finally said before she grabbed their empty glasses from the coffee table and took them to the kitchen. Finn quickly followed her moving Luca gently in his arms so as not to wake him.

"Really why not?" Finn asked sitting down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar.

"She has nothing to say that I want to hear" Rachel shrugged she began to walk to their bedroom hoping Finn would take the hint and drop the subject but all he did was follow into their room. Rachel began to change out of her joggers as Finn put a still sleeping Luca on their bed surrounding him with the pillows.

"Rachel why don't you want to talk about it?" Finn asked as he sat down on the small bench at the end of their bed.

"What is there to talk about, I threw the letter away" Rachel affirmed throwing on black skinny jeans, black and white polka dot long sleeved blouse and black leather gillet with black wedges. She had to go to the store in an hour for the adults group. She had already taken a lot of time off to get the house ready and she didn't want to let the groups down.

"Weren't you interested in what she had to say I mean it's been fifteen years? Isn't she getting out soon?" Finn asked, Rachel mother had been sent down for 20 years but Rachel had heard that with good behaviour it would be reduced to fifteen years and in just six weeks she would be getting out.

Finn asked grabbing Rachel's hands so she would stop moving around their room and look at him "You mom will be back in community doesn't that mean anything to you"

"No it doesn't Finn, she stopped meaning anything to me fifteen ago and nothing she said in a letter would mean anything to me" Rachel declared, Finn pulled Rachel into his lap and hugged her tight.

"I don't want you to be hurting because all this" Finn said honestly staring straight at his wife.

"I'm not Finn I promise"

"And you promise to tell me if it starts to" Finn asked

"I promise Finn" Rachel kissed Finn lightly and got up off his lap to grab her handbag and the baby bag "okay I have to get to the store, Brittany said she will watch Luca while I do the groups so you can go to the gym"

Rachel gently picked up Luca and placed him in his car seat while Finn grabbed his gym bag.

"Well don't you just know how to take care of us all" Finn joked; Rachel could tell he was trying to lighten the mood after their conversation about her mother. Finn always knew when she wanted to talk and especially when she didn't. Over the years Finn had only got to know Rachel's traits and quirks even better and could tell Rachel's mood just by looking at her.

The both made their way out if the apartment with Rachel carrying Luca and Finn carrying all the bags.

"Well don't get used to it because if he wakes tonight you going to be the one to get up"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

An hour later Rachel had parked the Range Rover at the back of the book shop and made her way inside the store with a now awake baby and two large bags in tow.

The store had seen a lot of changes in the last four years. The store next door had gone out of business so Rachel had bought the space to expand the space. It now had a separate class room so the reading groups could learn in private and a small space that she had sold to Starbucks as a small cafe for her customers. She'd also done out the second floor of both stores to widen the selection of books they carry. With all the changes and Rachel taking maternity leave she had also had to hire two new workers to help Brittany when she wasn't there. Rachel knew all the changes had been possible because of Finn's money but he'd always been quick to point out it was her money as well now, something that even now Rachel wasn't used to.

"Aww your here!" Brittany proclaimed running to Rachel to take Luca from her. She immediately took him out of the car seat and cuddled him into her. "I didn't think you were coming for another hour"

"I finished packing quicker than I thought, let's go to the office" Rachel said. The pair made their way to Rachel's office, Rachel made sure to say hello to everyone as she did. Many people who came to the store now were regulars who Rachel knew on a first name basis. She was never always sure if there were there to buy books or hoping they would see Finn but Rachel had finally decided not to care.

"God you are so cute" Brittany mused in a baby voice as she lifted Luca up in her arms. The two got to the office and closed the door behind them. Rachel sat at her desk while Brittany sat on the couch playing with Luca. Rachel's office hasn't changed at all really expect now she had a lot more photos of Luca littered around her office walls and a large picture of her and Finn on their wedding day on her desk.

"Who's the cutest baby ever, you are yes you are" Brittany gushed as she tickled Luca's belly while he lay on the couch.

Rachel clapped her hands loud towards Brittany to get her attention "okay Brittany time to focus"

Brittany moved a cushion to the end of the couch so Luca wouldn't fall off and handed him a cushiony toy then went to sit opposite Rachel at the desk.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she looked over to make sure Luca was okay before turning back to Brittany.

"So have I missed anything?" Rachel asked as she looked over the papers that were already on her desk.

"Well we've had another new delivery of the latest Mortal Instruments book, Claire has already put up the display up for the author who will be in tomorrow and we will get everything else ready tonight when we close up. The accounts have all been done they just need your signature and Random House and Scholastic have all rung with new books they want you to look over for orders. Also Random House want you to think about having a new author they have just signed have a signing here to drum up some publicity" Brittany ticked off from the notes she had made earlier. Rachel had made Brittany store manager almost two years ago when she had find out she was pregnant so that she knew her old baby would be in good hands while she had her new baby.

"Okay that's great, Finn gonna pick up Luca after the gym so I can stay to help you guys. Cassandra Clare will be here at nine so we have to get everything done tonight. I'm anticipating a lot of people so have the rails been delivered?" Rachel asked as she filed away some papers into the cabinet and looked over again at Luca who was thankfully still amused by his cushiony toy.

"Yeah there in the store cupboard, Rebecca has everything together in the store room all ready for us" Brittany explained

"How are she and Claire getting on?"

"Yeah fine, I haven't caught them taking pictures or trying to record our conversations so they are better than the last two" Brittany joked, Rachel and Brittany had had some trouble finding workers for the store as they had to make sure they didn't just want the job because of who Rachel and Finn were.

"Okay good, so anything else?"

"No that's it" Brittany smiled at her friend then suddenly turned serious "So can I ask you about the letter now?"

"How did you know" Rachel asked shock clear on her face as well as a little anger.

"Don't be mad but Julie told my mom and my mom slipped to me, they just wanted to make sure you were okay" Brittany reasoned as she sat back on the couch to play with Luca so that she didn't have to look at Rachel.

"Well you can report back that I'm fine because I never read the letter" Rachel told her friend, she lifted up Luca into her arms taking a bottle out of her bag to give to him.

"Rachel do you think that's wise I mean-"

"Brittany no offence but I've already had it all for Finn. I'm fine really I don't care what she has to say so can we not to talk about it anymore" Rachel asked as she bounced Luca in her arms while he drank his bottle.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll drop it but you know that my mom and Julie will ask you about it tomorrow at dinner"

"I know I'm fully prepared to ignore them" Rachel said smirking as she handed Luca to Brittany so she put his things away "Besides I'm hoping this cutie will distract them enough that they forget to ask"

"He is a cutie isn't he" Brittany mused as she lovingly stared at the baby she thought as her nephew "Who's a cutie you are, yes you are"

"Okay Brittany that's enough" Rachel smiled as she gave her son his hand that he instantly tried to fit in his mouth "Aww who I am kidding... Who's the cutest guy ever you are yes you are"

"Oh yes he is, he's the cutest"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"We are so close that one of the players might actually sweat on us" Santana mused as herself, Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn took their seats.

The group had just arrived at Madison Square Garden's to watch the Knicks take on the Brooklyn Nets in the playoffs. Finn had managed to get them all court side seats so they had a great view of the game as well as all the other celebrities with great seats.

Finn and Rachel's friends had all mused together over the years and all become great friends so much so they tried to get together at least once a month. After Rachel had finished at the store Brittany had decided to take Luca back to her house deciding she would rather spend time with her god-son instead of watch basketball which meant that Finn and Rachel had a rare night off something they intended to enjoy.

"Oh my god I'm pretty sure that's her from the Big Bang Theory" Quinn enthused leaning over Puck to whisper to Rachel and Santana as Puck and Finn handed out the beers and nachos to everyone. "And isn't that him form Vampire Diaries"

"I'm starting to think trying to see celebs is the only reason you girls come with us" Finn joked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"Well of course you really think I'm here to watch basketball" Quinn quipped as she smiled at Finn before throwing some nachos into her mouth.

"Where are we meeting Mercedes and Sam? Is Matt coming Santana?" Puck asked as Quinn eagerly looked around for anymore celebrities.

"We're going to The Traven and yeah he's going to come after work" Santana replied. Santana had been dating hers and Rachel's friend Matt for six months. Because they had know each other for years they were taking their relationship slow and Matt would only come out with them all every other month as not to put pressure on the two given that Santana spent most of her time with married couples. Although Rachel, who had know both of them so long, could see how much they were falling for each other but she knew she had to stay out of it otherwise it would push them apart. Rachel was bought out of her thoughts by her husband tickling the small of her back to get her attention.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?" Finn smirked whispering to Rachel who awarded him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Rachel had on skinny black jeans, dark red loose fitting sequin top and red clutch with the black Jimmy Choo's (that Finn had got her for her birthday) with her hair in a high bun. She felt a little dressed up for a basketball game but they were all going out to dinner after to meet Mercedes and Sam so she decided it was okay.

"Thank you, always the charmer aren't you" Rachel said smirking back at her husband as he took a drink if his beer.

"Only when its true"

"Is it bad I'm glad we are having a night out without the baby" Rachel asked feeling a little guilty.

"Of course not we deserve a night out, you've been working so hard you deserve to have some fun" Finn enthused

"Your right husband"

"Well that's not something I hear every day" Finn joked, he kissed Rachel passionately then pulled away quickly moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Rachel couldn't believe sometimes that she had ever doubted starting a relationship with Finn. She loved him more than anything and the life they had built together. Finn and Rachel were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear someone approach them until spoke.

"Excuse me your Finn Hudson aren't you?"

Finn turned around to see Bradley Cooper standing by him. Finn quickly got up to shake his hand as the other all looked on open mouthed.

"Yeah that's me" Finn eventually said after letting go of Bradley Cooper's hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night I just wanted to say I'm a big fan... You gonna take us to the Super Bowl again next year, hopefully with the Jets?" Bradley asked him encouragingly

Finn had just recently won his third Superbowl with the New York Jets and was now in the off-season. It was also an eventful off season for Finn because his contract was up with the Jets and other teams will soon be competing to sign him. He'd already had interest from both the Miami Dolphins and the Chicago Bears. Finn was hoping he would be able to stay with the Jets though because New York was his and Rachel's home.

"That's the plan sir" Finn nodded, he was glad to see other people wanted him to stay at the Jets as well. He had built himself along with the team and didn't want to stop now.

"Well good I'll leave you to enjoy your night, bye everyone" Bradley responded before waving bye to them all then walking back to his seat.

Finn sat back a bit unsure if that had even happened. While he sometimes got recognised it was never by people as famous as Bradley Cooper.

"That was Bradley Cooper, I mean Bradley Cooper" Santana almost shouted getting very excited.

"I knew there was a reason I was your friend Finn" Puck joked, Finn just ignored his friend as he wrapped his arm back around Rachel just as the game started.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Three hours later the group along with Mercedes, Sam and Matt were sat in the enclosed area of The Traven restaurant in Brooklyn. Finn had received a few looks when they had got to the restaurant so Rachel was glad they had been placed at the back of the room away from other people. Rachel loved see Finn getting attention from the fans who adored him but sometimes it was nice to have a night off from it all and enjoy their time together.

The Knicks had won 79 to 62 so both Puck and Finn had really enjoyed the game while Rachel, Santana and Quinn had enjoyed looking out for the famous people. Rachel was really enjoying her night out and spending time with her friends even if she had rang Brittany five times to make sure Luca was okay.

"The game was awesome man you should have been there" Puck enthused to Sam as they all began to eat the starters the waiters had just brought for them.

"I wish I was but I was stuck at the gallery opening" Sam complained although he quickly changed his expression when he saw Mercedes face "_Which_ I really enjoyed obviously"

"Nice save" Mercedes smirked before going back to her meal. Rachel smiled at Mercedes and Sam's exchange, when it came to her own marriage Rachel always went to Mercedes for advice. Hers and Sam's marriage was one based on mutual trust and respect that Rachel craved for in her own marriage. Rachel remembered at her own wedding when she had had a mini freak out wondering if she would make a good wife and it had been Mercedes who had managed to calm her down with her wise words.

"Hey Rach have you got that bill for Puck?" Finn asked pulling Rachel from her thoughts. Rachel quickly nodded her head and passed the bill from her clutch bag to Puck, who took it and shoved it in his pocket quickly.

"What's this Finn, you've become so famous you charging us to be your friend" Sam joked to the amusement of the table but Finn.

"Ha fun-ny, no Puck's phone broke so I gave him one of the phones someone at Apple sent me but the bills keep getting sent to our house" Finn explained, Rachel couldn't help notice the look of confusion on Quinn's face.

"I didn't know your phone broke?" Quinn said to Puck who seemed to look a little nervous but then quickly changed his expression that no one else seemed to notice.

"Yeah it was nothing... Sorry Finn I promise to change the address" Puck said "so when are you guys moving?"

"In two weeks, you lovely people are going to help us right?" Rachel asked fluttering her eyelashes at them which only earned her laughs from the table.

"Oh Rachel I'd love to help but not as much as I'd like not to" Puck joked

"Too late I already told her we would" Quinn quipped to her husband smirking at him.

"Quinn why do we always do what you want and never what I want"

"It's in the bible" Quinn joked to the amusement of the table as Rachel continued to stare down her friends.

"Save it Rachel, Finn already offered us fall seat tickets to the next Knicks game that he gets" Santana replied smirking at her best friend who just smirked back, as they didn't know that Finn got tickets for most games in New York, because of the Superbowl win that people were still talking about so he wasn't really losing anything.

"Thank you husband" Rachel said smiling lovingly at Finn, who kissed the top of her head.

"You are welcome" Finn replied just as his phone began to ring, he pulled it out to answer "Hey Sue I'm just at dinner can I call you back... Oh okay one second... I'll be right back you guys"

Finn walked to the corner of the room to talk to his publicist Sue. She'd been his publicist since the beginning of his career and Rachel loved her. She was rueful and always made sure only the truth got written. She had even got the New York media to stop writing about Rachel's parents.

"I wonder what that's about. Do you think she heard something from the Jets" Sam asked as the watch Finn on the phone to Sue. Sam had his contract renewed with the Jets last year so really wanted his friend to as well so that they could stay together so Sam was a little worried as they could all tell Finn had tensed from the thirty second phone call.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good" Rachel mused, the worry clear on her face. Finn put the phone down and quickly came back to the table.

"Uhmm Rach we gotta go, Sue and Will are meeting us at the house they need to discuss something with us" Rachel grabbed her coat as Finn pulled out some money to give to Puck for the meal.

"What is it Finn? Is it the jets?" Matt asked, Rachel knew they all wanted her and Finn to stay in New York and she herself hated the thought of having to move but she knew better than to say that because it would just stress Finn out more in an already stressful time for her husband.

"She didn't say just that she needed to speak to us now" Finn explained

"Okay well let us know as soon as you do know" Santana said looking on in concern as Finn and Rachel began to leave.

"Will do"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Finn got back to the apartment to see Sue and Will, Finn's agent, waiting outside for them. Rachel quickly unlocked the door and let them all inside. Sue headed straight for the bar and poured them all a drink as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"What's going on Sue, is the Jets have you heard something?" Finn asked clearly a little worried.

"No this isn't anything to do with the Jets. This is to with a story that's going to be printed tomorrow" Sue explained looking unsure of what to say next. She kept looking at Rachel like she wasn't sure if she should continue in front of her.

"Is it about my parents again, about the letter I got" Rachel asked wishing they would just tell them both already.

"No it's not that" Sue quickly answered

"Sue just tell them" Will said sitting at the end of the bar. Will had been Finn's agent since he fired Artie and Rachel liked him a lot better.

"Okay tomorrow there's going to be a story in the post that Tina and Finn have been having an affair"

"WHAT!" Rachel and Finn both shouted in union

"That's not all of it; she's also saying she's pregnant"

Finn and Rachel both stared wordlessly at Sue both shocked to silence at what Sue had said. Tina had not been an issue for them in four years, they didn't even really see her anymore and Carole and Burt had eventually stopped talking about the Cohen- Chang family.

"It's not true. It's NOT true" Finn finally said jumping off his seat then began to pace the kitchen.

"We know Finn of course it isn't but what we need to do is to prove that" Will explained from his seat taking a drink of the whiskey Sue had poured.

"How are we going to do that?" Finn asked

"She's given dates of when you to we're together so we just need to prove you weren't in the places she has said" Sue told him as he continued to pace, Rachel had still yet to say anything and was motionless sitting on the stool.

"Okay that's good, what about the pregnancy part"

"That's going to be harder the only accurate and best way to prove it isn't yours is with a DNA test but you can't do that until the baby is born and even then she has to agree to it" Sue explained as she typed into her blackberry. "Don't worry Finn we are going to make this go away"

"She's probably not even pregnant we all know how Tina is" Will quipped

"Why is she even doing this?" Finn asked as he finally sat back down next to Rachel, who was staring off into space like he wasn't even listening.

"She's smart, you in a vulnerable place right now with your contract up and now that you and Rachel are married you have more to lose from the public thinking less of you" Sue summed up

"But it's not true!" Finn proclaimed

"We know Finn just relax its going to be fixed" Will reassured him getting up of his seat to pat Finn on the back. "She's just after another fifteen minutes that's all this is"

"It's happening all over again" Rachel finally spoke not looking at any of them.

"Rachel..." Finn started but stopped when Rachel downed her whiskey and made her way to their bedroom not before she quickly turned around to face the three still in the kitchen.

"This is not going to happen again. We have Luca to protect now. So you guys do whatever it takes to crush the bitch!" Rachel declared looking at them all like she was ready to kill. Finn, Will and Sue all looked on a little proudly.

"Don't you worry Rachel, we will!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

An hour later Will and Sue had gone, having arranged to meet with Finn tomorrow when they had a better of an idea what to do. Rachel had left them all to it and took a shower instead.

She couldn't believe what a difference an hour had made to their night. They had been having a great night with their friends and now they were facing another scandal. This time was different as well, it wasn't just Finn and Rachel anymore either. They had Luca to think about as well. They were a family and that was the most important to thing to Rachel. She wasn't going to let Tina ruin that.

Rachel was sat on hers and Finn's bed combing through her wet hair from the shower still wrapped in her towel when Finn finally came in looking just as tired as Rachel felt. Neither said anything as the both put on their pyjamas and got into bed.

"Rachel I just want you to know that it's not true none of it" Finn eventually said once they were both in bed. Rachel was glad Luca was staying at Brittany's so that they two could talk without having to worry about the baby.

"Finn I know that, you don't have to worry! Remember I know what Tina's like. This is just her way of getting back into the spotlight" Rachel explained she leaned over to kiss her husband tenderly in reassurance.

"Thank you Rachel, I love you, you know that" Finn said smirking slightly at her.

"I do know that but it's still nice to hear" Rachel smiled back. The settled in to the covers and Finn wrapped his arms tightly around Rachel as she snuggled into him.

"We are in this together right?" Finn asked Rachel. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. She could tell he was just as scared as her about what could happen but that didn't mean they wouldn't face it head on.

"Of course everything we do us together now" Rachel promised eagerly as she buried herself into him embracing the scent she had come to love. Pure Finn, her husband.

"I love you Rachel"

"Ditto"

**Hope You Enjoyed :) more tomorrow**


	2. JustJared: Hudson Denies Affair

**Hey Guys**

**Thank you for the response to the new story, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I will have another up for you tomorrow. I've already written the whole story so updates will be quick :)**

**Happy Reading Xx**

**Chapter 2**

Finn walked out of his bedroom the next day to see Rachel, already dressed for work, staring out of the large windows so intently looking out she didn't even notice Finn until he was stood right next to her. Finn finally saw the reason for Rachel's sombre face. Outside their apartment building Finn could see at least twenty photographers waiting for them and what looked like an e news van.

"They have been there an hour, the door man has already rung up saying he's trying to get rid of them" Rachel explained as she continued to watch them from the window.

"We can go out the back way... why don't you stay here?" Finn suggested as he moved away from the window to the kitchen where he grabbed them both a breakfast bar.

"I have to go to the shop, we have Cassandra Clare coming in" Rachel told him as she took the bar but still remained watching from the window.

"Rachel move away from the window" Finn lightly pleaded lightly taken her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "We will fix this you know?"

Finn knew Rachel would have a harder time with all this because of how much she had always hated the spotlight that came with her relationship with Finn. This time was so much worse as well because they had Luca to protect from all this now. Finn and Rachel's relationship was a lot more established now but that also meant they had a lot more to lose as well.

"I know Finn, don't worry I'm fine" Rachel reassured him

"Rachel don't you think that I know by now that when you say you're fine what it means is I'm not fine but I don't want to worry you" Finn said smirking at Rachel, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Okay that may be true but let's worry after you've talked to Will and Sue and see what they have found out." Rachel said, Finn could see she was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing and he hated this was happening to her but Finn knew she would come to him eventually and that he shouldn't push her.

"Okay I'll take you to the store, to pick up Luca and take him to the meeting with me so that you can concentrate on the store" Finn told Rachel as they both grabbed their coats for the bitter New York air and made their way down stairs.

"Thank you Finn, come back as soon as you're finished so we can talk"

"Of course" Finn replied.

They reached the ground fall and made their way to the back of the building where the doorman had already moved their car so that they could leave without the photographers seeing them. They quickly got to their car without another word and speed away from the building hoping that none of the photographers had seen them. They weren't as luckily though as some of them noticed the car and got into their own falling behind them. Rachel looked back watching a few cars following them before turning to face Finn.

"It's a good job you have a nice body or none of this would be worth it" Rachel said trying to lighten the mood in the car. Finn quickly turned to Rachel when they got to red light and smiled lovingly at her.

"I better hit the gym them, don't want you getting bored"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Twenty minutes later Finn and Rachel were parked at the back of Rachel's store after seeing a few photographers at the front and hoping they hadn't been noticed they made their way inside.

Nobody but Brittany, Rebecca and Claire were inside the store but Rachel could see through the front window people lined up around the store waiting along with the photographers.

"Hey guys! Why didn't you call me?" Brittany exclaimed as the three of them made their way to Rachel's office closing the door behind them. Rachel walked in to see Luca in his pram fast asleep cuddling the soft kitty that had been a present from Kitty.

"Sorry Britt, it was a little hectic last night" Rachel explained as sat down at her desk and began to look over her emails. She had could already see a few cancellations so she quickly closed it down and faced her friend.

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Where did you see it Brittany?" Finn asked from his place on the couch as he slowly rocked Luca's pram back and forth hoping his son would stay asleep a little while longer.

"In the post this morning and a few newspapers have rung for a quote as well this morning... Why is Tina doing this?" Brittany asked. Rachel was glad to see that Brittany didn't believe any of it. The last thing Finn needed was his friends and family doubting him.

"We have no idea; I'm going to meet Will and Sue while you guys are busy... Speaking off shouldn't the author be here by now?" Finn asked. Rachel saw the look pass over Brittany's face. The same look she got whenever she had to give bad news.

"She's running late" Brittany said quickly not being able to look at Rachel and Finn.

"What why? I thought she lived close" Finn asked not understanding what was going on.

"She doesn't want to be here with the photographers outside. It would be bad press for her" Rachel explained to him and she could instantly see the guilt pass his face.

"Rachel..."

"It's okay, Brittany ring Cassandra tell her I'm not coming in today and me and Finn will drive by the front so that the photographers leave" Rachel explained getting up from her desk taking a hold of Lucas's pram. "Brittany do you think you could watch the store all week and reply to my other emails that I won't be here"

"Rachel this isn't fair" Brittany started as Finn and herself both got up from their seats.

"It's fine Britt, it's what's best for the store nobody wants the bad press believe me I understand" Rachel said as the all walked out of the office and towards the back of the store.

"You guys still coming to the dinner tonight?" Brittany asked referring to the family dinner they were having tonight with Brittany and Santana's parents and Santana and Matt at Brittany's parent's country home in the Hamptons where the couple were staying for the summer.

"Of course yeah" Rachel said trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt. Brittany just stared at her friend and then tightly hugged her and then Finn.

"It's going to be okay guys" Brittany enthused as the small family made their way out.

"We know" Rachel said smiling at her friend although Rachel could tell Brittany didn't believe it.

The two of them made their way back to the car. Finn put a still sleeping Luca into his car seat as Rachel got into the passenger's seat. Finn quickly got into the driver's side then turned the car towards the entrance so that the photographers would see them and luckily for them just like before they saw the couple leave and began to follow them again.

"Maybe a week off could be good Rachel, you need a break" Finn tried to enthuse a little as they drove away. "Maybe we could go to my parent's house in the Hampton's for a little break"

"Yeah maybe" Rachel replied not really listening as she looked out of the window.

She couldn't help how upset she felt that she had to stay away from her own store because of what was happening to her and Finn. She had built that store to what it was today and now it didn't even need her. She had no idea what to do if she wasn't going to her store every day.

"Rachel I know your upset about the store..."

"Finn stop worrying this isn't like before" Rachel said. The reminders of everyone finding out about her parents at the hands of her mother in law were always fresh in her mind.

"You swear?"

"I swear" Rachel said hoping she sounded convincing.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

An hour later Rachel dropped Finn of at Will's office, Rachel had decided to go home with Luca and Finn would make his way home after he had talked to Will and Sue. He walked into the agency to see the usually people mulling about getting in with their work. A few of them said hello to Finn as he made his way to Will's office. He stepped inside the glass sealed office to see Will there sat at his desk that was in front of his large window that overlooked Central Park and Sue was sat on his white leather coach. Both looked up when Finn closed the door and neither looked very happy which didn't ease Finn's worries.

"Hey Finn take a seat" Will said gesturing to the seat across from his desk.

"So what is it guys? What do we know?" Finn asked wanting to just get straight to the point so he get back to Rachel and Luca who were at home so that Rachel could carry on packing to take her mind of everything.

"It's not good I'm afraid Finn" Sue deadpanned throwing some papers on Will's desk. Finn didn't bother looking at them as he knew they wouldn't be good.

"We got the dates for your suppose meet ups with Tina and all of them are away games from last season, she knew each hotel you were staying at and what floor you were on.." Will explained deciding not to continue.

"Yeah but that information is easy to find out though, I mean no doubt it was in the papers" Finn tried to argue but even he knew it wouldn't help.

"It probably was Finn but it also places doubt in people's mind and that's what we are worried about. You guys just won the Super Bowl so sports fans love you right now but that will all change if this story develops any further" Sue told an un-amused Finn.

He wished he knew why Tina was doing this. He had not heard anything from her in five years and now she was single handily trying to ruin his life and he had no idea why. He knew Tina enjoyed being in the spotlight but everything that happened before was more his mom than Tina so Finn didn't understand why after so long Tina would start all this up again now.

"So what can we do to make this go away? This is already effecting Rachel's store and I'm not having that happen again so what can we do" Finn lightly demanded, things would be different if it was just him but he had to do whatever he could to protect Rachel and his son no matter what.

"Well to make this go away quickly we could get a hold of Tina and give her money" Will said

"Money! Are you serious?" Finn snapped

"It's the best way to make this all go away, we give her money and she will say she made the whole thing up and then sign an agreement to say she won't say anything else about you, Rachel or your family" Sue tried to reason. Finn could see the sense in it and he knew a few of the others players had done it when a women was going to reveal something to the papers, Finn just never thought he would be one of them and he already knew Rachel wouldn't like it. Finn fell back in his seat feeling very defeated.

"How much would we have to give her?" Finn asked as Sue moved towards Will desk at sat down on the edge.

"We think a million to be safe" Sue replied, Finn couldn't tell Will and Sue didn't like this anymore than he did but they also knew what was best when it came to things like this.

"A million! You guys do know I'm unemployed at the moment" Finn said trying to lighten the mood although he wasn't sure why.

"That's going to change Finn; this is not going to effect that" Will enthused pointing towards the Jets Photo from the Super Bowl win that was on his wall.

"Have you heard from the Jets yet?"

"Not yet but there is still plenty of time" Will reassured him, although Finn saw the slight worry that passed over his eyes. Finn wasn't stupid he knew that public opinion mattered when deciding on players and if his wasn't good because of Tina's ridiculous story then he knew that would put pressure on the Jets and he definitely didn't need that.

"Okay I'll have to talk to Rachel about it and let you guys know" Finn said getting up from his seat. He just wanted to leave and be with his wife.

"Okay good Finn, really think about this okay, it may be our only option" Sue told him as he walked toward the door.

"I know that's what worries me"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn walked into the penthouse to see that Rachel was no where around. He looked around his old flat, at the boxes waiting to be taken to their new house. This should be a happy time for the Hudson family but all Finn felt was worry at what was to come from this story. Rachel couldn't even go to her own shop and Finn knew that would be killing her and it looked like his own career may be effected if things continued to go this way.

Finn eventually found Rachel in Luca's nursery. She was on the rocking chair with Luca in her arms watching Toy Story on the small television. She had her back to him so she didn't notice him come in until he was sat down next to her on the arm of the rocking chair.

"You know you're only going to be able to use Luca as your excuse to watch Disney films for so long" Finn joked as he wrapped his arm around her. Rachel leaned into him as she paused the film and moved Luca in her arms so that he was facing Finn.

"When that happens we'll just have to have another one" Rachel quipped smiling at Finn although it didn't meet her eyes like it usually did.

"That's fine with me" Finn replied leaning down to kiss Rachel sweetly on the lips.

"We need to get ready soon, it's probably going to take an hour to get to Susan and Jeff's Hampton's house" Rachel told him, she got up from the chair, turned off the television and walked towards their bedroom with Finn following behind.

Rachel placed Luca in the middle of the couple's double bed handing him a few toys to keep him happy while they changed.

"So how did it go then?" Rachel eventually asked once Finn had returned from his quick shower. Rachel was at her dressing table applying her make up so Finn sat on the bench at the end of their bed and looked at her through the mirror.

"It's not good" Finn admitted, Rachel didn't look at him but continued putting on her mascara as she answered.

"I didn't think it would be, so they got the dates of the supposed meet up's?"

"Yeah and they are all when I was gone for away games" Finn answered suddenly becoming a little bashful even though he wasn't sure why, he reasoned he just hated giving Rachel bad news.

"When I wasn't with you because I was pregnant and couldn't travel" Rachel remarked as she finished her makeup. She spun around in her chair to face Finn.

"So what do we do now that we can't prove you were somewhere else?"

"Will and Sue suggested that we get in contact with her and offer her money" Finn answered jumping off the bench away from Rachel as he was sure what was going to happen next.

"MONEY! Are you serious?" Rachel proclaimed jumping off her seat as well to face her husband, who continued to get dressed.

"We would make her retract everything she had said and sigh something that meant she couldn't say anything about us again" Finn explained to an annoyed Rachel.

"She already has done though" Rachel pointed out as she put on her black skinny jeans and black and white stripped jumper.

"I know and Will and Sue think this is the best way to get rid of the problem quickly now that we can't prove against it" Finn reasoned as he watched Rachel angrily put on her black heels and jewellery.

"How much are they thinking?" Rachel eventually asked once they were both dressed, she sat down on the bench to face Finn.

"A million dollars" Finn quickly answered half whispering it hoping Rachel wouldn't hear.

"Are you kidding me? You are not giving that woman a million dollars" Rachel snapped back at him, although Finn knew she wasn't really angry with him.

"It's you money too Rachel" Finn told her as he sat down next to her on the bench. They both turned to face each other and Finn took Rachel's hand in his own squeezing them tightly. "They really think this will be the best way to get rid of all of this quickly"

"I understand, its just money like that should be for our future our children's future" Both of them turned towards Luca who was happily playing with his soft kitten toy unfazed by his parents watchful eyes.

"I know this is hurting you Rachel and I wish they was some way I could take it all away and this seems like that way" Finn carefully explained to Rachel.

"I know that Finn, I do... I need to think about it" Rachel said as she got off the bench and picked up Luca from the bed.

"That's all I ask... we better go" Rachel just nodded her head at Finn as she passed him Luca then grabbed her handbag and the baby bag. The small family left the apartment to head to the Hamptons with nothing more said on the matter although that didn't mean it wasn't on both of their minds.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel and Finn arrived at Brittany's parents Hamptons house an hour later to see that everyone else was already there. Matt, Jeff, Brittany's father and Tony, Santana's father were talking by the bar in the dining room while Santana and Brittany talked at the table and Rachel assumed Julie and Susan, Brittany's mom were in the kitchen fussing over their dinner. Brittany and Santana quickly rushed over to the Hudson family once they notice them walk into the room. Brittany quickly took Luca from Finn While Santana hugged Rachel tightly.

"You okay? I tried calling you" Santana told her once she let her go and they walked further into the room.

"I know sorry I just..."

"It's okay Rachel I get it" Santana confirmed as Tony and Jeff noticed them and came over giving them both a hug.

"We saw it on the news, you two okay?" Jeff asked them once they had all said hello.

"As good as we can be, we just need a night of normalcy" Rachel replied as she noticed Julie and Sue come into the room.

"Well I don't know about normal but will try" Susan assured her as both moms' hugged them tight before they started to fuss over Luca who was still in Brittany's arms.

"He just gets cuter and cuter everyday" Julie delighted as Luca began to squeeze on her fingers.

"He gets it off his auntie" Santana said as she took Luca from Brittany.

"Yeah it had nothing to do with us" Rachel joked pointing between her and Finn.

"Yeah your right it had nothing to do with you too" Santana confirmed sarcastically as her Rachel and Brittany sat down at the table as the guys went to the bar and Julie and Susan went back to the kitchen.

"So how was the store Britt?" Rachel asked once they had sat down.

"It was great Rach" Britt answered although Rachel could tell she felt unsure how to answer.

"It's okay Brittany I wanted it to be great even if I couldn't be there, the store is in your very capable hands" Rachel assured her friend, she knew her shop was safe in Brittany's hands.

"This is so wrong! What a bitch, I could kill her" Santana proclaimed as she bounced Luca on her knee.

"I've thought about it but I don't think we'd get away with it though, I'm a big gossip" Brittany quipped seeming very serious.

"Yeah you're probably right" Santana agreed as if they were having a real conversation.

"Good idea but keep thinking Britt" Rachel laughed

"I will, I was thinking maybe I could run her over with my car and then blame my mail man, I've always disliked him" Brittany suggested

Rachel laughed at Brittany's comment glad her friends could make her laugh even after everything that had happened in the last two days.

"I'm glad I have you guys" Rachel said seriously looking at her two oldest friends, who really had been there through everything.

"Always Rachel"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The whole family eventually sat down to dinner, while they tried to make them as causal as they could with the grander of the dining room and the meals that they had that they ate off fine china that was hard to do. Although Finn always enjoyed the dinners, Rachel's family was different to his, excluding Blaine and Kurt, his family spent most of their time criticising one another or bragging about their lives but Rachel's, Santana's and Brittany's family actually wanted to talk to each other and know what was happening in each other's lives good or bad and Finn was so glad Rachel had had that in her life after everything that had happened with her parents.

"So have you heard from the Jets yet Finn" Brittany's father Jeff asked him from across the dinner table once the starter had been served by the Peirce housekeeper and the women had their own conversation about Luca rolling over last week.

"Not yet no but they haven't purchased any new players either which is a good sign" Finn answered trying to sound positive and not as worried as he felt.

"I'm sure everything with Tina isn't helping" Santana's father Tony suggested.

"No it isn't but I'm hoping we will have that resolved soon" Finn commented, not wanting to get in to it at dinner.

"I can't believe Tina is doing this I mean we all know what she's like but to stoop this low" Jeff marvelled as the rest of them joined in the conversation.

"She's a piece of work she better hope I don't run into her" Santana angered slamming her fork into her plate a little harder than she needed to.

"Don't do anything Sans it will only make this worse" Rachel reasoned as she fed Luca a bottle as well as eating her own meal.

"Rachel's right Santana, besides me and Julie are going to talk to Tina's mother and sort this out with her" Susan explained to them as Julie nodded in agreement. Finn looked across the table at Rachel to see she had the same expression as him. Sue had warned Finn last night that even though Santana and Brittany's parents were powerful in their social circle she didn't want them getting involved as Tina would then probably come out saying she was being threatened and it would then damage even more people and Finn wouldn't let that happen, luckily for him Rachel had agreed,

"Look Susan, Julie we appreciate your help but we don't think you guys should get involved either" Rachel started attentively as she looked at all their confused faces "It just that I don't want Tina's parents involved in this, this is all Tina and it's her we have to deal with"

"But Rachel they could talk to her and convince her to change her mind about this" Matt reasoned

"Trust me they won't, all it will do is provoke Tina into saying she's getting harassed by important people" Rachel replied pointing her hand towards the older adults.

"We understand Rachel, we just want to help you guys" Tony affirmed

"I know you guys do but you can't help with this" Finn could tell that everyone at the table could hear the defeated tone in Rachel's voice and it broke Finn's heart.

"Can we talk about something else" Rachel eventually spoke again as tension slowly began to fill the room.

"We Can talk about how at golf toady I got a hole in one" Tony enthused as the all began eating again.

"Golf? You said you had a late meeting" Julie accused him to the amusement of the table, the tension from before lifting.

"I tell you lots of things dear"

The dinner then went back to normal for the large family and Finn was glad they could have a normal conversations with out the Tina drama being the centre of his thoughts although as he continued to watch Rachel he could tell it was the centre of hers.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Julie asked her as she walked into the library where Rachel was rocking a sleeping Luca.

"Yeah course what's up?" Rachel asked as she moved left and right to settle Luca.

"I know you are probably a little upset me with me about telling Susan about your mom's letter" Julie started as she leaned against the desk in the middle of the room watching Rachel with Luca.

Julie thought of Rachel as her daughter just as much as she did Santana, she was a scared little girl when she had showed up on the Lopez doorstep when she was fifteen and Julie was so proud of the women Rachel had became and she liked to think she had a hand in that so she would always do what she could to protect Rachel and her family.

"It's okay Julie, I know you all mean well but I really don't want to talk about it anymore, what's done is done" Rachel proclaimed as she moved Luca into his pram and went to stand by Julie

"Then you're probably not going to like what I have to say"

"What's that?" Rachel asked turning to face Julie

"Your mother also wrote me a letter and in this she asked me to talk to you to try and convince you to visit her"

"No!" Rachel instantly replied "Not going to happen"

Rachel got up of the desk and grabbed Luca's pram ready to leave. Julie quickly got up to stop her.

"I knew you were going to say that but Rachel I really think it would help you. She's going to be released soon and you need to deal with that" Julie tried to explain but she could tell it wasn't getting through "I mean she is your mother"

"No she's not, you are. You and Susan raised me. She had nothing to do with it even when she was around. She's not my mom you are. She's not Luca's grandmother you are" Rachel declared looking straight at Julie, who could see how serious she was.

"That means a lot to me" Julie finally replied tearing up a little.

"It's the truth so can we please not talk about her anymore I have enough to deal with right now" Rachel asked sounding a little defeated. Julie now felt a little guilty she had brought it up when she knew what was going on, she also knew she would do whatever she could to help even if Rachel had said she didn't want them to.

"Of course Rachel I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again"

"Thank you" Rachel said sending Julie a smile as she began to leave the room. Julie got up with her and gently touched Rachel's arm.

"I will say this though Rachel, in a few weeks your mom is going to be out and you won't be able to ignore her anymore"

"Just watch me; she did it to me for the first fifteen years of my life, it's time for some payback"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn and Rachel arrived home an hour later both exhausted from the day. The quickly put Luca in his crib and went to their own room. As Finn changed out of his clothes into some pyjamas bottoms, Rachel sat at the foot of their bed once again thinking about the offer Will and Sue had made. Rachel had thought about it all night and she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. She wasn't sure she had even wrapped her head around what was happening to them. All she knew is that while giving Tina money to keep her quiet was probably the best idea they had to get rid of this quickly so it wouldn't affect Finn's or hers careers or their family any more, she still couldn't do it. Tina had messed with her and Finn for too long and she wasn't going to bow to her, she was going to fight.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked him, he quickly sat down on the bed leaning round so he was facing her.

"What's up Rach?"

"I've thought about it and I know you might not like this but I can't agree to want Sue and Will suggest I can't give Tina money" Rachel explained to him hoping he would understand. She didn't want to appear selfish and she wanted to help Finn anyway she could just not like that.

"Okay" Finn said almost instantly after Rachel had finished.

"Okay just like that?" Rachel asked a little confused, she had assumed Finn would fight her on it a little especially since he thought it was a good idea.

"Of course Rachel" Finn reached out his arms and pulled Rachel into him "We are a team Rachel and we are going to fight this together with something we are both comfortable with"

Finn kissed Rachel's head lightly as she snuggled further into him happy at what he had said.

"Thank you Finn"

"You don't have to thank me, we will think of something else. She's not going to win"

Rachel and Finn eventually got into bed, Rachel snuggled into Finn and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Rachel always felt the safest in Finn's arms and it was then that she realised they would beat this because they had each other.

Rachel and Finn were in bed for five minutes when they heard a very familiar cry ring through their apartment. Rachel turned over to smirk at Finn.

"I told you if he wakes up, you are getting him" Finn quickly got out of the covers and began walking to their son's nursery.

"You're lucky I love you"

"Oh I know"

**Hope You Enjoyed - There might not be as many of the characters from Collide in this one, I hope that's okay with you lovely readers Xx**


	3. E News:WhatDo You Think About The Affair

Hello Dear Readers

Thank you to the 14 people who have favourited the story and the 39 people who have followed the story – it really makes me happy:)

**Guest –** Your wait is over Xx

**Finchel4everbelieveinthetether –** Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it P.S love your name Xx

**Noro –** And now you totally get to – Thank You :) Xx

**Ewusiar –** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank for the advice I did what you said so hopefully I'll get some more readers Xx

**That70'sfinchelgleek –** I'm happy your happy with the sequel and that you hate Tina that's what I want :) Xx

Hope You All Enjoy The New Chapter - There Will Be More Tomorrow

Happy Reading

**Chapter 3**

_"Today on E! Twitter talk we are talking about what's been in everyone's mind since the news broke three days ago. The supposed affair of Finn Hudson and socialite Tina Cohen Chang. We had a tweet from Rachel's best friend saying the whole thing was a complete and now After three days of silence Finn's camp have finally released a statement denying all claims. They went on to say that all claims of Finn being the father of Tina unborn child father are 100% false and that's he willing to do a DNA test to prove that". But is that enough to squash Tina's claims? What do you think Jason, do you think it's false?"_

_"I do __Giuliana__; the think the claim is ridiculous. If you read the article from The Post who were first to pick up the story you can see that all the dates of her supposed meet ups with him were on away game days when anyone with a computer could find out where the team were staying"_

_"What about you Terrence, you think there is any truth to the rumours?"_

_"I'm going to have to disagree with Jason; I think they could be some truth to it. We seen plenty of stars who have affairs when their wives are pregnant especially ones who like Hudson are away a lot and protected by a lot of people who are paid to keep quiet" _

_"What about Rachel? We been told she's staying with him and that she doesn't believe any of it, do you think that's wise?" _

_"I think she needs to be very careful these next few days because a lot is going to be brought up and we all know what kind of past Rachel had" _

Rachel was brought out of her daze by Finn shutting off the television and throwing the remote on the chair.

"You shouldn't watch that crap Rachel" Finn declared as he sat down next to her.

Rachel hadn't gone to the store today either and all morning she had been watching television not knowing what else to do with herself. She had never had nothing to do, she'd already cleaned the entire apartment, done the laundry and once again organised all their boxes for moving by nine thirty while Finn and Luca were still sleeping.

"I just want to know what their saying" Rachel explained as she snuggled into her husband. "Do you know Tina's going to be on the Rachel Ray Show tonight?"

"Yeah Will called me when you were feeding Luca" Finn told her instantly looking over to where Luca was playing with his blocks in his play pen.

"I'm going to watch it" Rachel declared

"I thought you might want to, I'll watch with you. Sue's going be ready for whatever she has to say"

"What more damage can she do?" Rachel wondered, although she knew it wasn't past Tina to make this worse than it already was.

"Only Tina knows that" Finn said, he got off the couch and went to the kitchen "You want a drink?"

"No thanks... Finn why don't you seem as bothered by this as me?" Rachel asked him as she watched him move around the kitchen from her place on the couch.

"Rachel we know the truth and that's all that matters, she's going to be proved wrong one way or another" Finn explained as he came back to seat next to Rachel.

"But how long is that going to take?"

"Rachel I really don't know but it will I at least know that much" Finn assured her.

Rachel could tell Finn was trying to stay as positive as he could for her, especially because she knew how guilty he felt that this was happening. Rachel didn't want to weigh him down even more with her fears but she just couldn't help how she was feeling. This was the part she hated the most with Finn's career but unlike last time she was hoping it wouldn't bring her down.

"I'll take it" Rachel replied smiling at him. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to meet Sam at the gym, then Will want to see me and then I'll pick up dinner for us if you want" Finn suggested

"Yeah I do, I'm not cooking until we move" Rachel enthused pointing to where all their plates, pots and pans were boxed away on the kitchen counter.

"That's probably safe for us all" Finn joked smirking at Rachel.

"Seems you have a busier day than me" Rachel acknowledged ignoring Finn's joke.

"Isn't Brittany coming over later?" Rachel just nodded her head as she watched their son who had now given up on his blocks and was happy rolling on his stomach something he had leant to do a month ago much to the delight of both his parents.

"How about when I get some take out in my way home, we watch the stupid interview and then I show my beautiful wife all the ways I love her" Finn suggested as moved Rachel's top from her shoulder to kiss the spot he knew she liked, she let out a little moan as she leaned into his kisses that were going up her neck.

"I like the sound of that"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Rachel you here?"

Rachel walked into the kitchen with Luca in her arms to see Brittany coming through the front door.

"Hey Britt, you want a drink" Rachel asked her as she passed Brittany Luca then began to make a pot of tea.

"Tea's fine, how you? I heard about Tina's interview tonight" Brittany told her as she sat on the kitchen stool.

"I'm okay, Sue working on it; she can't really say anything new... You know unless she's carrying twins" Rachel snipped as she got out two mugs from a still opened box on the counter.

"You know what's weird is that she didn't demand money off you guys first, I mean isn't that how it was supposed to work" Brittany mused as Rachel handed her a hot mug of tea.

"Who knows what goes on in this women's head" Rachel snipped as she took a drink of her own tea.

"Okay I have to tell you something and you can't be mad" Brittany encouraged as she set her mug down and looked straight at Rachel seriously even as Luca played with her hair.

"Just tell me" Rachel deadpanned as she moved to sit on the spare bit of counter that wasn't covered by boxes.

"My parents talked to Tina's parents" Brittany started immediately cut off by an already annoyed Rachel.

"After I told you not to"

"They just wanted to help, they were just asking what Tina had told them and they may have offered to pay Tina to make this all go away" Brittany tried to explain quickly hoping Rachel might not hear the end bit.

"And what did Tina's parents say to all this" Rachel asked still annoyed her family had gotten involved.

"Apparently she hasn't spoken to her parents in months but when the news broke out her brother managed to get a hold of her and all she told him was that no amount of money would make this go away and she was doing it to punish the father until he finally told the truth" Brittany explained as she kept Luca entertained with one of his soft toys that had been on the breakfast bar.

"But Finn's not the father!" Rachel yelled making Luca jump and whimper; Rachel immediately felt guilty at scaring her child and took him out of Brittany's arm to soothe him.

"Maybe she didn't mean Finn, maybe she meant the actual father. I mean whoever it is can't like that she's going round telling everyone that Finn's the father" Brittany suggested as she watched her friend pace around her kitchen.

"Maybe you're right. I just wish I knew why this was happening. Finn might not get signed to another team, I can't even go outside without 20 people following me and this bitch can do what she likes"

"She won't win Rachel" Brittany declared sounded more serious than Rachel had ever heard her. "I believe that, she won't get away with this"

"I wish I could believe that"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So you're not going to pay her then?"

"No, Rachel doesn't want to. She said she doesn't want our money going to some like her" Finn explained.

Sam and Finn were in Sam's home gym on the treadmills. Finn usually worked out at Pure Gym but as he drove by he saw it full of people and didn't want to deal with that today so had called Sam asking if they could work out there instead.

Even the new house Finn and Rachel were moving into wasn't as big as the house Sam and Mercedes had so he'd never have a home gym but he was fine with it as coming to Sam's gave him chance to catch up with his friend. Finn needed someone to talk to about everything that was going on. Finn knew he could talk to Rachel but he also didn't want her to freak out more if he unburdened everything on Rachel when she was already so worried.

"Do you agree?" Sam asked, he wiped his forehead with his towel as looked at his friend quickly before turning back to face the mirrors.

"I understand where Rachel is coming from and I want to make her happy with everything going on" Finn answered

"How is Rachel dealing with all this?"

"It's been five years but Rachel still finds all of it uncomfortable and now Tina is throwing it all down her face and I don't even know why" Finn said frustration clear in his voice.

"Nobody could ever understand Tina but even I admit this is low for her" Sam admitted "I mean she's carrying a child and she's still acting like this"

"She's probably really desperate, maybe the real father wanted nothing to do with her and she thought this was her only option" Finn reasoned, Sam quickly looked at him in amusement and confusion.

"Are you defending her?" Sam mused

"Of course not, I guess I just get it knowing who Tina is she probably just didn't know what else to do. I guess she saw this as chance to get back at Rachel as well" Finn mused. They both got off the treadmills and after wiping themselves down they moved to the weights. Finn spotted while Sam lay on the bench, Finn helped Sam take off the weights and watched closely as Sam worked out.

"Your too nice for your own good Finn, you and Rachel don't deserve this no matter how desperate Tina is" Sam reassured his friend.

They worked out in silence for another hour then Finn took a shower while Sam made them something to eat. Finn came out of the second bathroom and walked through to the kitchen to see Mercedes there as well.

"Seriously Sam your making two sandwiches how do you make so much mess?" Mercedes lightly scolded as she cleaned up the mess Sam had made. Finn sat down at the breakfast bar as Sam handed him his sandwich.

"Hey Finn, how's Rachel? I've been trying to call her but she's not answering" Mercedes told him and him and Sam wolfed down their lunch.

"Don't take it personal Mercedes she hasn't answered her phone in two days" Finn answered

"It's okay Finn I get it, will you just tell Rachel I was asking about her" Mercedes asked

"Of course Mercedes"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_"Okay so my next guest has been causing quite a stir in the media this week when she claimed that NFL star Finn Hudson is the father of her unborn baby, here to talk about it herself please welcome Tina Cohen Chang" _

_A few boos and cheers were heard in the audience as Tina walked onto the stage in a figure hugging red dress that made her baby bump very noticeable, she looked about four months pregnant, which was around the time of the Super Bowl. _

_"So welcome Tina, how you feeling?" Rachel Ray asked her once Tina had sat down. _

_"I'm a little nervous but okay, my morning sickness has finally gone" Tina lightly joked which earned her a few laugh from the audience which she seemed to love._

_"So how come you sold your story? Why now? Why not when you first found out?" Rachel Ray asked her once the noise had stopped._

_"I was tired of him lying to me and to the world about what he had done"_

_"You say you would meet up when he had away games?"_

_"Yeah that was the only time we could meet because his wife was pregnant and couldn't travel with him" Tina falsely explained_

_"There son is now ten months old now so are you saying it went on for that long?" Rachel Ray asked her with what seemed a little mistrust. _

_"It did yes, I stupidly believed him when he said he loved me and was going to leave her" Tina fidgeted in her seat a little almost as if she was nervous. _

_"And you were okay with that for him to leave his wife and child for you" Rachel Ray asked her _

_"I was in love and thought he was too" Tina reasoned trying to look upset._

_"So why do things in such a public way?"_

_"I wanted everyone to know who he really was and what he has done to me" Tina declared _

_"What about his wife and child though" _

_"Rachel should know the kind of person she is married to and what he's capable of. Me and Finn have a long history I know who he really is" _

_"That's right you too dated before"_

_"We did yes for two years. They will always be a connection between us now so more than ever" Tina said as she rubbed her bump. _

_"Okay well we are going to a short break and come back after this, stay tuned"_

Rachel and Finn stared blankly at the television as it went to commercial. Luca was playing in his play pen completely unaware as his parents were sat on the couch. Rachel eventually got up off the couch and turned the television off then sat on the coffee table to face her husband.

"I can't believe she could so easily lie like that on telly" Finn astonished shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's has no shame obviously, I don't want to watch anymore" Rachel declared getting up of the table and taking their now empty tea pots into the kitchen.

"Good because you're going to put our son to bed while I get your surprise ready" Finn told her as he took Luca out of his playpen and cuddled him into his chest.

"Surprise?" Rachel intrigued coming back into the living room.

"Yes surprise I am capable of them" Finn smirked as he kissed his son's head then passed him to Rachel.

"I'll be done by the time you finished so move it" Finn said as Rachel began walking to their son's room, slapping his wife's butt for effect.

"I'm moving, I'm moving"

Forty minutes later Rachel had given Luca a bath and changed him into a onesie that Santana had given them that read 'If you think I'm cute you should see my auntie'. She carried him out of second bathroom and took him to his nursery which like the rest of the apartment was full of boxes except for his crib and a few essentials.

"Okay since daddy planned a surprise for me I would very much appreciate you sleeping through the night so I can enjoy it" Rachel mused to her son who just looked at her in amusement with a huge smile on his face that he had definitely got from his mother. Rachel placed him in the crib and turned on his mobile that played the song White Rabbit inspired by the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book while different small books moved around in a circle that Finn had had made specially hoping Rachel's love of books would be passed on to their son.

"Okay baby sleep tight" Rachel leaned to the crib to kiss her son then switched off the light closing the door behind her. Rachel walked into the living room to see the lights switched off and the living room was baked in a warm glow from at least a hundred tea candles dotted around their apartment. She walked over to the living room to see all of her favourite sweets from the store in Brooklyn covering the coffee table and her Barbra Streisand DVD collection on the TV unit. Finn came in from the kitchen with two plates of Mac and Cheese with truffles Rachel's favourite.

"I figured you should have a relaxing night with all your favourite things" Finn explained as he passed a plate to Rachel, they sat down on the couch and Finn pressed play on the DVD.

"How come your here then" Rachel quipped smirking at him. She leaned in and kissed him quickly but passionately before looking back to the television where The Way We Were was just beginning.

"Thank you Finn this is really nice"

"I'll do anything to help with everything going on" Finn assured her as they ate and watched the film.

"Who's helping you though Finn"

"You are, Rachel. Knowing that you and our son are okay is getting me through all this"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Finn declared kissing Rachel's eager lips.

The couple ate everything Finn had prepared and watched all of Rachel's Barbra collection for the rest of the night. Rachel enjoyed having a night where she didn't have to think about Tina but could enjoy herself with her husband like they were used to. Once they had finished Rachel and Finn found themselves becoming horny teenagers as they started making out on the couch.

"Why...don't...we...take...this...to...our...bedro om" Finn asked in between kisses. Rachel just nodded her head so Finn picked her up as threw her over his shoulder running to their bedroom. Once there Finn gently threw Rachel onto their bed and quickly joined her. The quickly began throwing off their clothes while passionately and eagerly kissing, just as Finn was about to remove his pants a familiar cry ran echoed the walls.

"You've got to be kidding me" Finn dejected as he fell onto the bed.

"It's your turn" Rachel pointed out as moved from under Finn.

"I can't go with this" Finn replied pointing toward his crotch.

"Well I'm not going so..." Rachel smiled as their son continued to cry.

"Grandma Grandma Grandma" Finn chanted as he got off the bed and made his way to the nursery. A few minutes later Finn came back with Luca in his arms.

"Aww mommy's favourite little thing" Rachel gushed as she took Luca from Finn who got into bed with them.

"Which one of us?" Finn joked as Rachel snuggled into him with Luca on top of her.

"This one obviously" Rachel quipped waving Lucas's little arms up as he began to fall asleep.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Finn asked as the both watched their sleeping son.

"I did Finn thank you, it was nice to get out of my head for a while"

"I'm glad"

"It's going to be okay Finn, no matter how many interviews she gives I know the truth. She's not going to win, she'll never win as long as we have each other" Rachel stated as she looked up to her husband "I just thought you needed to hear that just as much as I do"

Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel eagerly putting his hands on her face gently stroking her cheeks. Rachel always knew what Finn was thinking even if when he was trying so hard to not freak her out or worry her more than was needed but she still managed to read him so well and tell him what he needed to hear.

"I did Rachel thank you"

**Hope You Enjoyed - Also being English I had no idea if Rachel Ray has a show that is on in the afternoon, I just wanted to use someone different so I hope I haven't got that too wrong. **


	4. People: Whats Rachel Doing Now?

Hey Guys

I'm blown away by the response to The Absolute Truth, I'm not lying when I say it's such a huge motivator when writing. I know some of you have said you have an idea who the father might be so if you Private Message me with whom you think and why and if you promise not to tell anyone else I will tell you if you are right or not.

**Noro** – thank you for all ways reviewing they are always so sweet xx

**Noe** – I'm glad you like the sweetness I wrote and I'm glad she hate Tina, she is very hateable Xx

**VL** – Your wait is over :D and like I said above if you private message me I'll tell you if you're right Xx

**Princess808** – Thank You, I'm glad you are enjoying it Xx

**Ewusiar** – I'm glad I can have doubts sometimes so that's nice to hear Xx

**Nat** – I'm glad you enjoyed Collide as well as this one :D Thank you for you review Xx

**Fan** – If you message me I will tell you Xx

**Akd25101** – That is so sweet thank you and impressive, I promise to keep them coming Xx

**Guest** – I'm glad you liked the happiness because there is some drama to come Xx

**SpeedsONEandONLY** – Good reasoning if you message me I'll tell you if you're right Xx

**Lauren** – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope I can keep entertaining you Xx

Happy Reading

**Chapter 4**

"I have a reservation under Hudson"

"Right this way Mrs Hudson" The Hostess smiled as she grabbed a menu and Rachel followed her through the restaurant.

Rachel was lead to the back on the restaurant by the hostess to see Santana was already there waiting for her.

"Can I get you both a drink" the hostess asked as Rachel sat down, throwing off her jacket.

"Gin and tonic please" Rachel answered

"Martini, dirty" the hostess walked away and Santana got up to hug her friend.

"I'm glad you decided to come out, it's about time" Santana quipped as she sat back down.

"I figured I needed to get back into the world" Rachel answered as a waitress came back with their drinks. She placed them on the table then turned to face Rachel, looking very serious.

"I just want you to know I was with a cheater once too... We can all be fooled, there is no shame in it" the waitress commented putting a sympathetic arm on Rachel's shoulder before quickly pulling it back as if she realised what she was doing.

Rachel looked at the waitress like she was crazy before answering "Thank you for the support but my husband didn't cheat. Tina is lying"

"That's what I used to say but don't be fooled ... All men are pigs" the waitress declared. Rachel wasn't sure if the women was serious or not but she knew she wanted a different waitress.

"Well not the one I'm married but thank you" Rachel replied trying to be as polite as possible even though the women was really bugging her"

"That's what you say now but Tina..." The waitress started before being cut off by Santana.

"Don't you have tables that need serving" she snapped, the waitress quickly scurried away without another word. "Don't listen to her Rachel, she was being ridiculous"

"Don't worry I'm used to it, I had 159 letters sent to the shop telling me to leave him and five of them even offered to have him killed" Rachel told her friend only half joking.

"Well that's something to remember if he ever actually does do anything" Santana quipped trying to lighten the mood. Rachel knew her friend was trying to help but she just didn't have it in her to joke about it anymore. She was reaching her limit and she knew there was probably still more to come.

"Rachel ignore her, you know Finn better than anyone you know he didn't do his" Santana reasoned reaching her hand across the table to squeeze Rachel's.

"I know I've just had enough, I never wanted all this. None it, this isn't who I am. It feels like last time" Rachel admitted for the first time. Last time the press had a story about her, it had almost ruined her relationship with Finn and Rachel didn't want that to happen again.

"We can't help who we fall in love with Rachel, you promised to take Finn in the good and the bad"

"I know I just didn't think it would be this bad"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After her lunch with Santana, Rachel had taken her anger out on the waitress on her credit card and practically bought out the Macy's department store buying things for Finn, Luca and the new house as well as herself. She had spent so much that the credit card company had rung her saying there was unusual activity on her card so she decided to stop and go to the store that she knew would be closed once there she got to work on the accounts and inventory in her office that she couldn't do at home. While she trusted Brittany she still wanted to check everything herself.

She was doing work for two hours when she heard a gentle tap on her door; she looked up to see Carole walking into her office.

While Rachel didn't have the same relationship with Carole has Finn had with her family she had managed to get passed what happened five years ago so that Carole and Burt could have a relationship with Luca because despite their faults they were pretty good grandparents.

"Your back door was open so I assumed you were here" Carole informed Rachel as she walked into her office.

"What can I do for you Carole?" Rachel asked as she went back to her computer screen and Carole sat down in the opposite chair.

"I've tried calling but it's seems you've not been answering your phone" Carole mused

"I haven't really wanted to talk to anyone" Rachel told her as her eyes remained on her work hoping Carole would get to the reason for her visit soon.

"I see you've been spending my son's money" Carole said pointing to Rachel's many Macy's bag by the door.

"You got me, what a gold digger I am, can you get to the point Carole" Rachel said trying to keep her anger in check. She could now be in a room without wanting to hit Carole with a brick like she used to want to do when her and Finn got back together but that didn't mean Carole didn't still push her buttons.

"I came to make sure you and my son knew that I have nothing to with what Tina is doing" Carole assured her.

"Then why didn't you tell your son that" Rachel quipped

"Because I knew that to convince Finn I'd have to convince you first" Carole admitted, Rachel finally looked at Carole and for some reason Rachel could see that Carole was telling the truth. After everything that had happened last time Carole tried everything to make her son talk to her again and Rachel knew she wouldn't mess that up now. "I love my grandson and I wouldn't do anything now to stop me from being able to see him grow up"

"I believe you Carole, don't worry me and Finn know you had nothing to do with this, it's not you style of sabotage" Rachel injected as she went back to her work.

"Well that's true I'm a lot more discreet..." Carole looked straight at Rachel with a serious look on her face "I'm going to help if I can"

"I don't think you can but thank you"

Rachel looked up again when she heard another knock on the door and Julie entering.

"Rachel hi... Oh I didn't know you would be here" Julie disdained as she walked further into office.

"I was just leaving" Carole informed her as she got up from the desk and walked towards the door. "Thank you for listening Rachel"

"You're welcome Carole"

Julie walked into Rachel's office and closed the door behind Carole; she took at seat opposite Rachel and put her bag beside her.

"What did she want?" Julie asked her content clear in her voice. Rachel's family knew all about what Carole had done to Rachel and even though Rachel put up with her for Finn's sake, her family didn't share the same feeling.

"She just wanted me to know that she has nothing to do with what Tina's doing" Rachel explained as she shut of her computer and faced Julie. She knew that if Julie had come all the way down here she obviously had something important to say.

"Do you believe her?"

"I do actually. She wouldn't risk Finn not speaking to her again and now that we have Luca she wouldn't want to be cut off from him as well" Rachel reasoned to which Julie nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose that's true... So I have something to tell you" Julie admitted as she watched Rachel clean up her desk.

"I figured you did, you wouldn't come all the way down here just to say hello" Rachel mused

"Your mother sent another letter for you" Julie deadpanned as she took it out of her purse and passed it to Rachel who immediately threw it to the side.

"I told you before I don't care what that women has to say" Rachel angered getting up from her desk ready to leave the conversation behind.

"I know you did sweetie but I really think you should read what she has to say" Julie got up of her seat and grabbed Rachel's hand and gently pulled her towards the couch. "I know how you feel about your mother but I really think that you should read the letters. I'm not saying this for her; I'm saying it for you. You've never fully dealt with what happened with your mom and dad and maybe now that she's soon to be released you can finally do that"

"I just really don't think that it would help" Rachel admitted, Julie pulled Rachel towards her and held her in her arms. Growing up Rachel always sort comfort in Julie's arms clinging to the only mothering figure she ever truly had.

"Your mother wants to help with the Tina thing" Rachel looked at Julie in confusion.

"How could she possibly help?" Rachel asked sitting back to face Julie.

"I have no idea she wanted to talk to you, she wants you to visit her... I have the visiting order here it's an open one so you can go anytime"

"It's not going to happen" Rachel declared as she got up from the couch to grab her handbag and laptop bag.

"I knew you were going to say that but I really think it will help" Julie suggested as she got up from the couch as well to face Rachel head on.

"I know you think that but I don't and this is my decision. I have too much going on right now to be worrying about her as well. I'd really appreciate you not bringing it up again. I don't want to even think about her let alone see her" Rachel ranted as tears came to her eyes which she quickly wiped away. Without saying anything Julie pulled Rachel into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I won't say another word, I mean it this time" Julie assured Rachel as they eventually pulled away but not before putting the visiting order in Rachel's bag.

"Thank you, I just want to forget about that woman"

"Are you sure you can do that Rachel" Julie asked as she too grabbed her bag and they both began to walk out of Rachel's office and into the empty store.

"I have to try"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Rachel came home an hour later to see Finn on the couch watching ESPN. She threw her bag and coat on the hook and walked over to her husband. She wrapped he arms around him from behind and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Finn asked her as she sat down next to him.

"I had lunch with Santana then did some work at the store" Rachel replied as she took some of the chips he had been eating "Where's Luca?"

"He's asleep" Finn answered then took a sip of his beer.

"You guys have a good day?" Rachel asked as she took Finn's bottle of beer and took a swig.

"We did, I took him to Chuck E Cheese with Puck, Sam and the kids"

"Sounds great" Rachel said only half listening, she wanted to hear about her son but she was still thinking about her conversation with Carole and Julie.

"What's up Rach? Do you want to talk about something?" Finn asked, he switched off the television then turned to face Rachel.

"Julie came to see me today, she had another letter from my mom" Rachel admitted.

"Did you read it this time?" Finn asked taking Rachel's hands in his own.

"I didn't, no, but Julie told me she wanted to see me, apparently she's being pretty persistent with it" Rachel explained

"How do you feel about that?" Finn asked, Rachel knew he was being a careful as he could with her because of her unwillingness to talk about her mother before but she knew this time she needed to talk to Finn.

"I have no idea, she said that she wanted to help with the whole Tina thing" Rachel told him, she snuggled into him wanting to feel the warmth of her husband.

"How could she possibly help, does she even know Tina?" Finn wondered.

"Not that I know of, she's probably just using it as an excuse to talk to me, which is why I refused to go see her" Rachel assumed

"I think you're probably right"

"You do?" Rachel asked confused, the last time they had talked about her mother Finn had wanted her to read the letter to see what her mother had to say and now he was telling her not to.

"Yeah I just think with everything going on you don't need any more stress and I think that's all she will bring you. You don't need anything from her, do you?"

"I don't need anything from her, your right, my family is here"

"And I promise it always will be"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Rachel checked off her shopping list as she pushed her trolley around the supermarket, glad to have some time to herself for a few hours even if it was to be filled with food shopping for the new house. She was sick of seeing the four walls of the apartment and knew she needed to get back to her normal life even while the scandal was going on. She wanted everyone to think she was okay even if she wasn't.

Her talk with Finn last night was good for her and she knew she needed to find a way to forget about her mother and move on from that part of her life. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it but she knew she had to.

She finished off her shopping and made her way to the tills and that's when she saw them. The magazine rack at the front of the store was filled with tabloids baring Tina, Finn or herself on the front. She skimmed the titles, getting angrier as she did.

_Tina gives us the dirty details on her night with the NFL stud_

"_I can tell you all about Finn's hot body" Tina explains inside_

_Is Rachel stupid to believe her husband – an expert weighs in_

_What will all of this mean for Hudson's career?_

Rachel's blood was boiling as she read the headlines, all she had wanted was a few hours where she didn't have to think about Tina and here it was staring her straight in the face. Almost every magazine had something to say about her life and she knew most of them would be un-true. Rachel looked around and only just noticed everyone around was looking at her. She wondered what they were thinking, did they believe the tabloids? Did they think she was stupid for believing him? Rachel didn't even know why she cared. She knew the truth why would it matter what strangers thought.

Rachel decided she no longer wanted to stay in the supermarket, so she grabbed her bag and left her trolley in the aisle before walking out of the supermarket where she knew people were still watching her.

Rachel got into her car and quickly drove out of the parking lot. She had had enough of New York and want they were thinking. She needed an escape. She didn't know where she was going but she had a destination in mind.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

As Rachel walked into the visiting area of the Bedford Hills Correctional Facility she instantly regretted coming. She didn't even know why she was here; she reasoned she was mad about everything that was happening and wanted to rebel against it all, especially considering Finn had said he didn't think she should only yesterday. Deep down she knew she would probably eventually come given that she had carried the open visiting order around with her since she found it in her bag knowing Julie had put it there but she never figured it would be this soon. But maybe Julie was right Rachel had questions that only her mother could answer and given that there was nothing she could do in the Tina situation maybe this was one matter she could finally resolve.

As the prison guard showed her to the table she finally saw her mom for the first time in fifteen years. In some ways she looked the same, wavy brown hair and big brown eyes that Rachel had inherited but in other ways she looked completely different. She had lost weight and even looked smaller in height; she looked tired and had deep black circles under her eyes.

Rachel thanked the prison guard as she sat down across from her mother. The room was empty apart them the two of them and four prison guards. When Rachel had got there she had been told visiting hours were over but that they would make an exemption this one time. She figured that meant they were Jets fans.

Rachel placed her bag down on the floor as her mother looked at her a little wonderment in her eyes.

"When they guard told me my daughter was here I didn't believe him, but here you are" Her mother eventually said astonishment in her voice as she looked at her daughter "You look so different"

"Given that I was fifteen the last time you saw me I would hope so" Rachel retorted which her mother only smirked at, Rachel had got her sarcastic ways from her.

"I saw your wedding in People magazine, it looked beautiful"

"It was, although I don't know how they got a photo" Rachel mused, remembering the spread that People had a week after her wedding.

"I heard you had a baby as well, I loved to know…"

"Why did you want to see me" Rachel asked cutting off her mother mid-sentence, she wasn't here to talk about Finn or Luca.

"You probably know that I'm getting out in a few weeks' time"

"I do"

"Well I would love to get to know you and your life"

"Not going to happen" Rachel answered almost instantly giving her mother her best stern look so she knew she was serious.

"I know I wasn't the best mother..."

"That's an understatement… you're in prison for _murder_" Rachel quipped rolling her eyes.

"I want to try though Rachel, I want us to have a relationship that we never got the chance to have" Her mother enthused

"That's because you were too busy being a drug lords wife" Rachel remarked

"Rachel I was trapped just like you were, I was afraid of your father" her mother tried to reason but it was just falling on deaf ears, she wasn't here to listen to her mother's sob story or for her to try and justify her actions.

"Afraid? Yet you killed a cop trying to protect him"

"It was an accident…"

"Do you ever think about that police man's family, the one he left behind because of you? His wife was named Sarah and they had three children together… They lived in Brooklyn next door to his mother and father… I went to the funeral and watched as they all cried over his grave as they lowered him into the ground knowing that my mother was the reason they would never see they father, husband or son again. I've never felt guilt like it; I've carried that around with me for fifteen years" Rachel admitted quickly wiping her eyes not wanting her mother to see her cry.

"I've carried it around with me too" Her mother admitted lowering her head in disgrace.

"You should, it's your fault" Rachel injected angrily

"Rachel I know you don't want to hear any explanation I have"

"Your right I don't"

Rachel should have just got up and left, she didn't want to hear anything her mother said so why was she here, for some unknown reason to Rachel she stayed rooted to the chair staring intently at her mother.

"I've been reading about what you've been going through with that girl Tina"

"I'm not surprised it's in every magazine in New York" Rachel retorted.

"I could help you I…"

"I don't want your help, besides there is nothing you can do, especially from here" her mother just nodded her head in understanding. Rachel knew she was trying to get into her life somehow and Rachel didn't want that. Even if her mother could make all this go away Rachel wouldn't take the offer as she never wanted to be in her mother's debt.

"Can you tell me something about your life please I know you don't owe me anything but I really just want to know that you're happy and that you got the life you deserved" Rachel could hear the sincerity in her mother's voice and Rachel felt compelled to answer. Maybe somewhere children never gave up wanting some kind of relationship with their parents, no matter how messed up they were.

"I've been married to Finn for two years; he's a wonderful and generous man. He takes great care of me. I owe a bookstore; it's quite successful although sometimes I wonder if that's because of whom I'm married to. I have great friends and family and a beautiful son who is 10 months old and every bit like his father… I'm happy, I've had a great life despite everything that happened" Rachel explained briefly detailing her life to her mother who seemed very glad to hear it.

"You deserve everything you have Rachel, I always knew you were destined for greatness"

"Thank you" Rachel answered not sure what else to say, she hoped to finally ask her mother all the questions that had been rattling in her head since that night. Why had it happened? Why couldn't she just have normal parents? Did they regret not raising her? But as she looked at her mother she realised that no matter what she said it wouldn't change what had happened. Rachel had always felt like a victim in some ways because she didn't have the normal childhood that she had always craved but she had still had people who loved her and right now she had a great life and its time she stopped questioning it and just enjoy it.

"I'm glad you came to see me" her mother admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not really sure why I did, nothing is going to change" Rachel affirmed.

"I know it won't, I was naïve to think that you would want me in your life but I'm still glad that you came and let me know a small piece of the life you have"

"I think I should go now… I don't think there is anything else to say" Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and got up from the table. She on as a security guard came over to her mother to lead her back to her cell.

"Wait!" Rachel quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the small photo she kept in her wallet of Luca and handed it to her mother. "This is your grandson… you can keep the photo, I have hundreds"

Her mother looked at the photo and tears instantly came to her eyes, she tucked it in her pocket and then looked up towards her daughter.

"He's beautiful Rachel, thank you"

"It's okay" Rachel answered as the guards lead her mother away. Rachel reasoned it would probably be the last time she saw her mother and she couldn't help the twinge of sadness she felt about that. She had never wanted to see her mother before but she knew that something in her had changed; she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Bye Rachel"

"Bye… mom"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn was bouncing Luca on his lap waving his son's favourite toy in his face when his phone rang. He put Luca into his walker and grabbed it from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Finn, its Sue"_

"Hey Sue, what's up? Anything new?" Finn asked as he sat back down on the sofa and passed his son his toy.

"_I'm not sure yet, I just had People magazine on the phone asking me for a quote from you and Rachel about Rachel going to see her mother"_

"Excuse me?" Finn asked instantly confused

"_Yeah apparently they got a photo of Rachel at the prison today and she was there for at least an hour, I've told them they had to send the photos to me before we would comment... why didn't you tell me Rachel was going to visit her mother? I could have prepared a statement"_

"I didn't know… I mean she got a letter from her asking her to visit but we talked about it and decided it was best not to go… I guess Rachel changed her mind" Finn answered, he couldn't believe Rachel had gone to visit her mother and not told him, had she been planning to do it along but she didn't want to tell him Finn wondered.

"_I'll let you talk to Rachel before I do anything, maybe they have it wrong"_

"Yeah maybe…" Finn agreed even though they both knew it wasn't true. "Any news with Tina is there anything else we can do?"

"_I'm sorry Finn I don't think there is we just have to wait until the baby is born to do a DNA test; I mean nobody can figure out what Tina wants from this so we don't know what to do next"_

"I get it Sue; we heard anything from the Jets?" Finn asked even though he already knew the answer. If they had heard something Will or Sue would have already told him.

"_No Finn not yet but don't worry about it okay, me and Will are sorting it on our end"_

"I know Sue; I'm just getting anxious that's all" Finn let out a sigh as he slumped down on the couch making sure he kept his eye on Luca.

"_I get it Finn, we will figure this out, you still have the other offer to consider and maybe a change is what you and Rachel need"_ Sue reasoned

"Yeah maybe, I got to go Sue. Call me when you have the photos"

"_I will do Finn, Bye"_

"Bye"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel returned home an hour later to see Finn sat at the breakfast bar, a bottle of beer in his hand, looking like he'd been waiting for her. Rachel hooked her bag and coat on the hook and walked over to Finn.

"Hey babe" Finn finally said as Rachel grabbed a beer as well and pushed herself on the counter to face him.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah fine just needed a beer" Finn replied, but Rachel could see something in his eyes, there was something he wanted to tell her. "Where you been, I thought you were just going food shopping?"

"I couldn't be bothered, so I just did some work at the shop" Rachel wasn't sure why she had lied, she regretted it the second she said it but she just didn't have the energy to talk about it and she knew Finn would want to talk about it especially given how reluctant she had been to even talk about her mother a few days ago.

"Nothing else exciting happen, you seemed to have been gone all day" Finn asked before taking a swig of his beer. Rachel could tell how drained Finn looked, this whole thing was taken a toll on her husband, one he was trying to hide from everyone but Rachel could see it. He was hurting.

"No nothing exciting, what about you?" Rachel asked, she would tell him about her mom another day, right now she wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Sue rang earlier" Finn stated as he took another swig of his beer.

"I'm guessing it's not good"

"Nothing new really she thinks our best course of action now is to wait until after the baby is born and do a DNA test"

"But that's not for another six months" Rachel astonished not believing this was all that Sue could think of, it was as if she wasn't even trying.

"I know but what else can we do, we can't prove I wasn't in the places she said and you don't want to pay her so what else is there" Finn reasoned.

Rachel knew Finn was right what else could they do, one option was ruled out and Rachel wasn't going to change her mind about the money. She still believed Tina didn't deserve it. However a part of her was still annoyed that they had to wait by then people would assume Finn was the father and damage might already be done especially where Finns career was concerned.

"So we are just giving up then?"

"It's not giving up Rachel it's being realistic" Finn argued back taking another drink of his beer.

"What about the Jets has Will heard anything yet?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"No nothing yet but Miami have said their still interested"

"Miami? I thought we agreed we weren't moving our life is here" Rachel asked shocked again.

"It might be our only option" Finn interjected not looking at Rachel but picking the label off his bottle as he said it.

"What to move across the country away from our friends and family" Rachel argued jumping off the counter to face her husband.

"What do you except me to say Rachel it is what it is!" Finn argued back finally looking up at her.

"It's like you've given up!" Rachel retorted as she walked to the living room knowing Finn would follow her.

"Maybe I have, I mean what else can we do maybe we should accept the hand we've been dealt"

Rachel really didn't have a response for Finn. She couldn't believe how complacent he was being about the whole thing. Yesterday they were reassuring each other they would beat this and now he was saying they should just move to Miami and wait for this whole thing to blow over. Instead of thinking of something to say Rachel just started walking to their bedroom suddenly very tired.

"Where are you going? We were talking" Finn shouted, still in the living room.

"I'm tired of talking"

Hope you all enjoyed :D Xx


	5. PerezHilton: Catfight

**Hey Guys**

**Another day another update :D hope you all enjoy, I'll have another up tomorrow**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 5**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel let out a loud groan as she heard her alarm blare out; she rolled over and switched it off before turning around to see Finn was already awake.

"I'm sorry" the both said in union. Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn quickly but passionately before pulling away.

Rachel had gone straight to sleep last night and then heard Finn come in a few hours later neither saying a word to each other. But in light of a new day Rachel knew they had both been stupid for snapping at each other.

"We should make today a day without drama, a day without thinking about Tina. We are moving into our new home and we should just focus on that" Finn enthused as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close.

"I agree I've spent enough time worrying about her" Rachel agreed nodding her head ecstatically. She kissed Finn again just as there was mumbles on the baby monitor warning them their son was waking up. Rachel removed herself from Finn's warm embrace and got up to get her son, returning a few minutes later with a still sleepy Luca. She passed him to Finn as she got back in to bed.

"So ready to see the new house little man" Finn enthused as he bounced Luca on his lap, all he got as a response was a gurgled smile.

"I'm very excited for you to see my handiwork" Rachel quipped as Finn wrapped his arm around her as Luca snuggled into his other side.

"As am I, giving how much it's cost me" Finn teased

"It will be worth it"

Rachel left Finn and Luca in bed as she made them all a breakfast of pancakes , bacon and fruit. The last meal they would have in the penthouse. She returned with the tray of food to see her husband and son playing peek a boo on the bed. Luca would get a look of confusion on his face when Finn covered his face to one of pure delight when he saw his father again.

Rachel was going to miss the apartment, she hadn't lived in it long but it would always be her first home with Finn and Luca. She had wonderful memories, like when Finn and Rachel spent three days in bed together just after they had got engaged or when Luca had rolled over for the first time but it was time to make new ones in a place they could call home.

Rachel walked over to the bed and handed Finn the tray and Luca his bottle. She climbed back in next to Finn and took a glass of orange from the tray.

"Here's to a drama free day" Rachel declared holding up her glass.

Finn nodded his head and clicked his glass with hers "Agreed"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay here it is just on the left" Rachel explained as Finn pulled up outside their new home. Finn had chosen the house with Rachel almost four months ago but Rachel had done all the decorating while Finn was still in season and today would be the first time Finn would see the house fully done.

Finn and Rachel both got out of Finn's car to see their friends pulling up behind them. Finn took Luca out of his car seat as Rachel and the rest of their friends went up to the front door. Rachel opened the door and everyone walked inside.

Finn walked in behind everyone and let out a tiny gasp when he finally saw their new home. From what he remembered the town house was in Prime Central Park area on 53 west 71st street. It had three stories with a roof top terrace and a large back garden. On the first floor was a large open plan kitchen and dining room with a living room that looked out onto the large garden with a high wooden fence. The first floor was where Rachel and Finn's bedroom and en suite was along with the baby's nursery. On the second floor was another bathroom and Rachel's office and on the third floor were two spare bedrooms and a room Finn wanted to turn into a games room. He walked into the living room first to see Rachel had completely changed it. It now had deep red walls with a cream long corner sofa with red and white cushions littered on it that faced the light wood entertainment unit and coffee table. Wild flowers covered the window ledge of the large slider windows and along the white stone fire place in the corner of the room had pictures of Luca with Rachel and Finn, one of him alone another with his godparents and lastly one of every single one of their friends with the baby when they had all come at once to visit Rachel in the hospital.

Finn left his friends who had gone to look at the brand new kitchen with dark brown cupboards and blue marble counter along with a matching breakfast bar and went to the next floor to look at the bedrooms. Rachel and Finn's room had mint green walls with a cream wood bed that looked out onto the large bay windows. It led into a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite and had a small private balcony. Finn then went to Luca's room next and put his now sleeping son in the crib that was in the middle of the room as he looked around. The baby's nursery was a light blue colour with white furniture and had story book characters and book covers on the walls. There was a large bookcase covering an entire wall with every children' book Rachel's store offered.

Rachel really had turned this house into a home for them and Finn hadn't even seen it all yet. Finn was sometimes amazed at what his wife could do.

Finn felt Rachel but her arms around him as the both looked at their son who was sleeping soundly.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked him

"You did good babe!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I feel bad everyone is sorting the kitchen while we are out here" Rachel mused

Finn and Rachel were in the back garden watching Beth play with Luca on the Jungle Jim that Rachel had had assembled last week. She would lift him up to the top of the slide then catch him at the bottom, Luca seemed delighted.

Most of their boxes had been emptied and packed away except for the kitchen that Quinn and Santana were doing while Puck and Matt went to get everyone pizza and Finn and Rachel watched the kids.

"They're fine, Quinn's in here element with all the organising I think she prefers doing it on her own" Finn lightly joked, he turned his head to see Quinn singing to herself as she put away their plates into the cupboards while Santana sat at the breakfast bar filling her nails.

"Maybe your right" Rachel laughed as she too saw what Quinn was doing. They turned back to see Beth helping Luca walk across the grass. He had started trying to lift himself up for a week's even though he was too young and Rachel had spent many afternoon's humped over helping him to walk around the apartment although it always ending with him on his bum.

"It's going to be great here Rachel, you've created a home for us… and I personal can't wait to fill it with more children" Finn declared as watched their son laugh with Beth, who really enjoyed her role as the big cousin.

"Me to, hopefully a girl next" Rachel smiled as she cuddled in closer to Finn.

"A mini you would be nice" Finn agreed "This is our new start I just know things are going to get better"

Rachel smiled up at her husband and lightly stroked his face before answering "Here's hoping"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So that went better than I expected"

"Yeah no major injuries while moving everything"

Finn and Rachel were sat outside on their balcony later on in the night. All their friends had gone home and they had put Luca to bed two hours ago so they were finally enjoying some time alone together in their new home.

"Rachel I can't believe this place you did a great job, this really feels like our home" Finn encouraged, they were sharing one of the loungers wrapped up in each other, enjoying the view of the private park and gardens across the street.

"Thank you, I feel it to. I loved the apartment but this is where our family will grow and make memories"

As Rachel snuggled into Finn she knew it was time to tell him about seeing her mother. He deserved the truth from her as they started a new part of their lives.

"Finn I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Finn asked as he moved a little in the lounger so that they were facing each other.

"I saw my mother, yesterday. I lied and I'm not really sure when I guess I just thought that you had too much going to deal with this as well but I realise I needed time to process everything as well before I told you because I knew you would have questions about it. But now I'm ready to talk and be honest with you" Rachel watched Finn's face for the reactions she was expected like, hurt and anger at her lies but instead she didn't see any of that, she thought she saw relief.

"I'm glad you finally told me" Finn finally said stroking Rachel's cheek lightly.

"You knew?" Rachel wondered

"I did yeah, Sue told me, a photographer had seen you go to the prison and they ran Sue for a quote. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to you to want to come to me about it" Finn confessed, Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"I get it, I should have told you yesterday!"

"You've told me now... So do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked

"I'm not sure there is much to say. I don't even really know why I went I guess I just needed answers not that she really gave them to me. She said she was sorry and she wanted some kind of relationship with me but I said couldn't do it, I think she understood" Rachel slowly explained.

"Do you think you'll go again?"

"I don't know. I said before that I would never go but we both know I went against that so I can't really say no even though I know I don't want to"

"I think that now that you're a mother you crave having one yourself" Finn suggested as he took a drink of his beer.

"Maybe your right, everything is so confusing right now" Rachel knew she didn't just mean her mother but everything with Tina as well. It had been a confusing time for her right now and she realised she needed Finn to help her through it and shouldn't be hiding anything from him.

"Your right but remember we are having a drama free day so come on..." Before Rachel could answer Finn put down their drinks and threw Rachel over his shoulders and carried her inside.

Rachel laughed "what are we doing?"

"What do you think; we are breaking in this bed... Then maybe the kitchen... Then the shower" Finn proclaimed as he lightly threw Rachel onto their bed then bounced on top of her.

"That sounds like a plan"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon floating through her nostrils. She turned around to see Finn coming through the door with a tray of food. He put it on the small table at the end of their bed then crawled back into bed.

"Morning beautiful" Finn said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close.

"Morning, did you make that?" Rachel asked pointing to the breakfast at the end of their bed. Rachel was the cook in their family not Finn, who had once burnt soup.

"Of course not, I ordered it from the place down the street. I did however pour the juice" Finn quipped as he handed her a glass, which she happily took.

"And what great orange juice it" Rachel mused as she took a sip. She moved towards the breakfast and began tucking into the pancakes.

"I could get used to this" Rachel admitted as she took a bite of the bacon.

"Only if you promise do what you did last night on a regular basis" Finn smirked as he came over to Rachel and began kissing down her neck while she continued to eat.

"Oh I promise" Rachel smirked back as she rolled over so that she was now on top of Finn.

"Then you have got yourself a deal"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two hours later Rachel was bagging up all her groceries and putting them back in the trolley. She paid for her items them began walking out of the store. As she reached her car and opened the boot she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around and felt all the blood drain from her face, standing in front of her was Tina.

"Hello Rachel" Tina said as she moved a step backwards looking Rachel up and down. She looked just like she did in the interview, in her typical body con dress and heels this time with a noticeable bump. Rachel instantly felt sick.

"What do you want" Rachel asked with disgust as she put her bags into the boot of her car instead of looking at Tina.

"I want to talk" Tina replied, Rachel closed her car boot then turned to face Tina again.

"No thank you" Rachel quipped as she made her way to the driver's seat.

"You're going to have to face the truth eventually Rachel"

Rachel turned back to look at Tina "Excuse me?"

"He's lying to you Rachel, I know you're not that stupid" Tina commented. A few people seemed to notice both Tina and Rachel and where waiting by their own cars to see what might happen. Rachel noticed one boy was even filming them with his iPhone.

"You didn't sleep with Finn Tina. That's not his baby your carrying" Rachel retorted as Tina moved closer to her.

"Keep telling yourself that Rachel, but I know the truth and soon you will to" Tina injected, instead of replying Rachel opened her door and began to get inside.

Tina leaned in to Rachel just before she closed her door to whisper in her ear "He's going to leave you Rachel, he loves me and he going to come clawing back to me leaving you and that little brat behind"

Before Rachel even realised what she was doing she jumped from her car and slapped Tina straight across the face. Tina stumbled a little at the shock and Rachel heard gasps all around her. Tina tuned back to her with almost a smirk on her face.

"You're going to regret that" Tina spat before quickly walking away. Rachel looked around at all the people staring back at her, some in disgust and some looked pleased. Tina was finally right about one thing; Rachel was going to regret this.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel quietly made her way into the back garden and sat down on one of the patio chairs instead of going inside.

She had driven around for an hour before realising she had to go home. But when she pulled up she saw Will and Sue's cars parked outside. Knowing that they would probably already know about what happened and wouldn't be happy about it she snuck in the back way hoping they would leave before noticing she was there.

Rachel couldn't believe what she had done. She had let her anger get the better of her and now Finn was going to pay.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by Finn coming outside from the sliding doors that led to the kitchen. "You can't hide out here for ever"

"So you've seen it then?" Rachel asked as Finn sat down next to her.

"It's all over the Internet, it's gone viral" Finn told her "I thought it was pretty hot"

Finn winked at Rachel as she buried herself into his chest "it's not funny Finn, I bet Sue is furious"

"Oh yeah she is" Rachel looked up to see Sue coming through the glass doors. "What the hell were you thinking Rachel, do you know what you have done? What this could mean for you and Finn"

"Sue she knows, it just happened" Finn tried to defend, but Rachel knew Sue was right, she had acted on impulse and now she regretted it deeply.

"I hope she does Finn because thanks to Rachel everything you worked for could go up in smoke" Sue shouted anger and annoyance clear on her face.

"I'm so sorry Sue… in my defence… she called Luca a brat" Rachel weakly argued, Sue's face instantly changed and she almost seemed a little proud before instantly changing it back.

"Then I hope you slapped her hard enough…. Because you won't get another chance"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel slammed the bedroom door and fell on to her bed in annoyance. A part of her knew they right, she should never have hit Tina. She didn't condone hitting anyone especially someone who was pregnant but she couldn't help the anger that over took her in that moment. Tina was ruining Rachel and Finn's life and she didn't even care.

Rachel didn't know how long she had been lying on the bed when she heard her phone ring. She dragged herself off the bed and reached for her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Well hello Rachel"_

Rachel instantly hardened when she recognised the voice "What do you want?"

_"I just thought you'd want to know that I'm not pressing charges" _

"How come?" Rachel asked knowing it meant that Tina would want something off them in return.

_"We should be on the same side Rachel, we were both lied to"_

"You didn't sleep with Finn!" Rachel snipped trying to keep her anger in check as she paced her bedroom.

_"Keep telling yourself that but we both know it's true_" Tina taunted, Rachel could practically see her smirking down the phone.

"Is that all you called for?"

_"No I actually called because I think we should talk face to face" _

"You're kidding?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

_"I'm not, maybe if you hear my side you might see things differently, just meet me and you'll see I haven't been lying"_

"I'm not meeting you"

_"Yes you are because I know that something in your gut is telling you something is wrong and you want to find out what it is, we'll I can tell you that... I send you a time and where to meet"_ Tina hung up the phone but Rachel continued to stare at it in disbelief. Had she in some way just agreed to talk to Tina?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"You can't be serious?"

"It's not that bad of an idea"

"Yes it is Rachel, it's crazy" Santana proclaimed as she paced Rachel and Finn's kitchen. Rachel had just finished telling her about her phone call with Tina. Will and Sue had eventually left saying they were going to do some damage control and Finn had taken Luca to the park so they were alone.

"I could talk to her, figure out why she is doing this" Rachel reasoned from her seat at the breakfast bar.

"She won't tell you Rachel, all she is doing is baiting you. She'll probably have photographers ready there to catch you out" Santana argued as she sat down across from Rachel.

"Then what do you think I should do, I'm sick of all this waiting for nothing to happen maybe if I can figure out why she is doing this we'll know what she wants" Rachel proclaimed suddenly getting angry.

"I don't think it will help Rachel, she's trying to mess with you. You've already been caught slapping her you don't need any more fuel been added to the fire" Santana argued ignoring Rachel's anger as she knew it was aimed at her.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to let your friend help you"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"I mean Tina's expecting an angry woman well she's going to get one just not the one she thought"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I have a reservation under Cohen Chang"

"Right this way, your guest is already here" Tina is told as she is escorted to the back of the restaurant she picked herself for the secret meeting. Once at the table she thanked the hostess as she sat down. She can't help the surprise as she saw her guest put down their menu and it was Santana instead of Rachel.

"You seemed surprised to see me?" Santana mused

"I was expecting your better half" Tina quipped

"Rachel has better things to do then listen to your pathetic lies"

The waiter came over and took their drink order as both women continued to stare the other down. They both ordered their drinks and the waiter quickly walked away realising he was interrupting something.

"Then why are you here?" Tina asked. The waiter came over and quickly gave them both their drinks.

"I'm here to tell you to back off" Santana warned as she took a sip of her martini. "You know as well as I do that your claims are absolutely bull so she might as well get out now before everyone else finds out"

"Why are you so sure I'm lying?"

"Because I know Finn and I know the love him and Rachel have. He would never do this to her" Santana injected seriously.

"You've known Finn what? Five years, I've known him almost 10 and I know he gets bored easily. Finn loves football and everything that comes with it including the women and just because Rachel had his brat..."

Santana slammed her hand on the table and looked at Tina like she was ready to rip her head off.

"Do not talk about my nephew like that"

...is not going to change who Finn really is" Tina finished with a smirk.

"You have no idea who Finn really is. He hates you; he hates what you did to his brother and now to his wife and child. No amount of lies is going to change that. You will never win"

The smirk of Tina's face remained as she took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down and passed it to Santana.

"What's this, the number of other people who could be the father to you bastard spawn" Santana mused as she looked at the eleven digit number.

"That's my phone number, check Finn's phone records and I'm sure you'll find it" Tina explained

"Please like I'd fall for that" Santana snipped throwing the piece of paper back down on the table.

"Santana you're a smart women and you know as well as I do that men lie especially when backed into a corner. You're going to check his bills because you want to protect your friend" Tina downed her drink, grabbed her bag and got up from table.

"Finn deserves to pay for what he's done to me and to Rachel and deep down you know that" Tina declared before walking away and straight out of the restaurant. Santana watched as she left the restaurant. Santana was a little stunned to move at first by not at all sure what had just happened. She downed her own drink then walked out of the restaurant as well but not before taking the piece of paper off the table.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Rachel, Finn is anyone home" Santana shouted as she let herself into their house using the spare key she had. When no one answered she walked further to the house and closed the door behind her. She knew it was wrong to look though Finn and Rachel's private things but she couldn't help the gut feeling she had. She made her way to Rachel's office and closed the door behind her once again.

Having lived with Rachel for many years she knew exactly where to find her bills, neatly stored in her filling cabinet in a bright blue folder. Santana put the folder on the desk and began rooting through it trying to find the right bill. A few minutes later she found the phone bill that was in Finn's name on then took out the number Tina had given her and unfolded it on the table.

Santana took out a pen to circle anytime she saw the number. She wasn't sure what she expected to find and she was angry at herself for letting Tina get to her but as she went down the list of number she felt her anger shift from Tina to Finn.

The number was all over the bill, at least once a day some conversations lasting ten minutes at a time. By the time she got to the bottom of the list she had circled the number at least thirty times.

Santana could feel her blood boiling as she stared daggers into the bill. She might have thought something was strange but she had never expected that. She had never had predicted that Tina had been right along. One thing was certain as she grabbed the bill and made her way down stairs, she was going to kill Finn Hudson.

**Hope you all enjoyed - only three chapters left**


	6. USAToday: Will The Truth Come Out?

**Dear Readers**

**Just a quick note as I have to rush to work - hope you all enjoy :D**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 6**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Santana was sat in the living room, with the bill laid out on the coffee table, when Finn eventually came home. He walked into the living room and Santana could see his surprise at finding her there.

"Hey Santana, what you doing here? Rachel's out with Quinn and Mercedes"

"Yeah I know, I'm actually waiting for you" Santana replied trying to keep her anger in check.

"Oh okay, what can I do for you?" Finn asked as he placed his gym bag by the door and sat on the couch across from Santana.

"Do you know what this is?" Santana asked tossing him the phone bill.

"A phone bill, why?" Finn replied clearly confused as he put it back on the table.

"I saw Tina today; I met up with her after she rang Rachel wanting to talk to her. She gave me her number and told me to look on your bills, she was sure that I would find it and what do you know, there it is all over the page" Santana ranted throwing the paper back at Finn.

Finn looked at the bill once more, the confusion still on his face "I don't understand"

"I do, you cheated on my best friend with that tramp and now you lies are catching up with you!" Santana shouted as she jumped off the couch still facing Finn.

"That's not true Santana, how can you even think that" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Then explain the bill Finn" Santana shouted

"I can't Santana, I don't know why that number is on my bill, and I haven't talked to Tina in years" Finn proclaimed standing up as well.

"I don't believe you Finn, your just trying to get out of what you've done!" Santana declared, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door "I'm not going to let you get away with it"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell your wife exactly who she's married too" Santana shouted as she walked to the front door and slammed it behind her.

"It's not true!" Finn shouted back but he knew she couldn't hear him.

Finn grabbed the bill again and had another look, determined to find an answer, luckily one came to him a few minutes later.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn was sat in the dining room staring mindlessly at the bills in front of him when he heard Puck walk through the front door calling his name.

"In the dining room" Finn shouted back, Puck walked and sat down across from Finn at the table concern clear on his face.

"What's up man, you message sounded weird" Puck asked as Finn stared mindlessly at him.

"Santana went to see Tina and Tina gave Santana her number and told her to check my bills saying it would be there. Santana obviously does and what would you know Tina's right it there on at least three bills some phone calls going on for twenty minutes" Finn could see the realisation sinking in on Puck's face as he continued his story "Santana comforted me about it and of course I have no clue what's she's talking about but then it hits me…I gave that phone to you"

Finn throws the papers at Puck and bounces out of his chair as Puck just remained seated in shock. He looks up at Finn with a pleading look in his face and all Finn can do is look at him in disgust.

"Finn…"

"Just please tell me I have this wrong. Please just tell me there is a reason for this. Please say something that won't make me hate you forever" Finn said shaking in rage as he looked at his oldest friend, his best man, his son's godfather.

"I don't know that I can" Puck whispered looking down at the table.

"I can't believe this. You have watched for weeks as Tina has torn my family apart knowing all the time that she was doing this because of you!" Finn yelled as he kicked a chair over in anger.

"I thought she would change her mind, I tried getting her to change her mind but she wouldn't listen" Puck pleaded as he got up form the table to face Finn.

"How did this even happen? You know what scratch that I don't want to know... How could you do this to Quinn, to your daughter" Finn demanded as he paced the room running his hands through his hair.

"I hate myself; I've been torn over this for weeks"

"Oh I'm sorry you had to go through all that, it's been a picnic for me and Rachel" Finn yelled his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's nothing I can say Finn… I just –"

"You're right there is nothing you can say. We have been friends for over twenty years and you just threw me under the bus to save yourself"

"I was trying to protect my family Finn, what would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have slept with Tina that's for one and I especially wouldn't have sat back and done nothing as my friends life got torn apart because of a mistake I made!" Finn proclaimed

"I was in a tough position I couldn't have Quinn find out and I thought that once the baby was born you would be able to prove it wasn't yours anyway" Puck desperately tried to reason. The two friends looked at each other from across the table Finn still had a look of disgust on his face as Puck looked at him pleadingly.

"Doesn't it even bother you that this woman is carrying your child? Your going to be a father again and you were happy for this to eventually all go away nobody none the wiser at what you had done no matter what the fall out was for anyone else"

Puck didn't say anything to Finn's words but Finn could see the guilt on his face and Finn assumed that meant his words were accurate. Puck was more than happy to never claim the child if it meant nobody found out what he had done.

"Well I'll make the decision for you then" Finn deadpanned "You have 24 hours to tell Quinn the truth or I'll do it for you"

"Finn please she'll leave me and she'll take Beth with her" Puck begged

"It will be exactly what you deserve" Finn injected with hatred in his voice. "You've been my best friend since we were kids, you were the best man at my wedding, you're my son's god father yet you were so able to do this to me. I just can't believe it. I want you out of my house now and don't come back. Our friendship is over"

"Finn can we just talk please…"

"No we can't talk. Get out! I can't even imagine what Rachel will do to you when she finds out"

"Well you won't have to" Finn and Puck quickly spun their heads to see Rachel stood at the door a look of anger and sadness written all over her face. She threw her bag on the table and then in three quick steps she walked over to Puck and slapped him straight across the face leaving a very noticeable mark on his cheek.

"Get out of our house" Rachel whispered but Finn could hear the hatred clear in her voice. With out saying another word Puck walked out of the dining room and towards the front door.

"Wait" Rachel called walking towards the front door Finn following behind her very confused. Puck turned around just as he was at the door to face the couple.

"You're going to tell Quinn and I hope she rips out your heart but we will deal with the press" Rachel told Puck

"What? Rachel he needs to…" Finn started as Puck looked on shocked. Rachel wrapped herself around Finn as she continued.

"Puck and Quinn have a child, a child old enough to understand and I'm not putting Beth or Quinn through what we've had to deal with. We will think of something else"

"He doesn't deserve it" Finn declared shooting a look at Puck who was still stood by the doorway.

"No, he doesn't but Beth and Quinn do, Quinn will have enough to deal without seeing it all in the media. At least when it was happening to me I knew my husband was innocent" Rachel said saying the last part looking straight at Puck.

"Rachel thank…"

"Don't thank me, just get out!" Finn and Rachel watched as Puck left and closed the door behind him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn and Rachel were sat in their dining room ten minutes after Puck had left and neither had said a word to each other. Both were still trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last hour.

Finn was so hurt and betrayed by Puck that he couldn't even form the words. Puck had been his friend since he was ten and he couldn't believe he could do this to him. He also couldn't believe Puck had done it to Quinn either. Puck had been married to Quinn for years and they had a daughter together and Puck had thrown it all away for a fling with Tina. Not just anyone but Tina. The person who had caused so much pain to them all.

Another five minutes went by before Rachel finally turned to Finn and grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly. "How do you feel?"

"I have no idea" Finn admitted

"I can't believe any of this" Rachel dejected taking a sip of her coffee even though it had now gone cold.

"Me either"

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Finn replied shaking his head. Rachel slowly got up and sat down on Finns lap and held him close to her.

"It's going to be okay Finn, we are going to figure all of this out. I know it hurts but I'm going to help you like you helped me. It's going to be okay!" Rachel proclaimed hugging him closer laying his head on her shoulder.

Finn eventually just nodded his head not having the energy to speak, especially since he didn't really agree.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel wasn't sure why she was here again. It had caused trouble and had led to her lying to her husband. But this time she had told Finn all about it so that's why she was at the Bedford Hills jail on Monday morning.

Rachel and Finn had stayed at the house all weekend, going over everything that had happened and what they were going to do next to resolve all the mess without having to bring Quinn and Beth in to it and after talking to Sue and Will (who had agreed not to say anything) none of them had been able to think of anything that could prove Tina was lying without having to tell the real truth. They were all at a loss at what to do, so Rachel had decided she needed a break for one drama in her life and try and settle the other.

Rachel was lead to the round table where her mom was already sitting. Unlike last time other prisoners were there as well with their families and some of them turned to stare at Rachel as she sat down across from her mother.

"Hi Rachel, I wasn't expecting to see you again" her mother greeted.

"I didn't think I'd come back either" Rachel admitted as she looked around at all the other families, they all seemed so happy to see their family member and all Rachel could think was that she didn't belong there.

"I'm glad you did, how've you been?"

"Okay I guess, when are you getting out?" Rachel asked looking back at her mother.

"My parole hearing is tomorrow and if it goes well, I'll be out in two weeks"

Rachel just nodded her head in understanding not really sure what else to stay. She knew she hadn't fully come to terms with the fact that her mom would be out in the world after fifteen years.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you remember Amanda our neighbour" Rachel just nodded her head as her mom continued "Well we stayed in touch while I was in here so she said I could stay with her until I got on my feet"

"That's good then I guess, you're going to stay in the city?" Rachel wasn't sure she liked the idea that she could bump into her mom and she knew the media would have a field day with it.

"I'm sure yet, there are a lot of memories here... Good and bad" her mother reasoned "I know you probably don't want me here especially with everything else going on"

"That's not up to me, you can do what you like" Rachel answered, feeling a little guilty her mom knew what she was really thinking.

"I know you said no but I really do what some kind of relationship after this Rachel, I want to help you with the Tina mess" her mom lightly pleaded again.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that, too much has happened, I need to focus on the family I have now and I'm sorry you can't be a part of it" Rachel explained not being able to look her mom in the eye.

"I understand Rachel, I'm not the mother you deserved and I can't expect for you believe I want to be that now"

"I believe you want to be a real mother to me but I just can't let you into my life... It's too painful" Rachel and her mother both wiped tears from their eyes as the both looked at each other.

All Rachel had wanted growing up was a normal mother who loved her but she knew she would never be able to get that from the women looking across from her. Rachel had always blamed her parents for what had happened in her life but she knew now that in some ways she had been pretty lucky and she needed to start focusing on that and leave her mother where she belonged in her past.

"It feels like this is a goodbye" her mother admitted

"Maybe it is" Rachel saw her mother's hurt face at her words and for some reason she felt like she needed to something to reassure her mom even if it wasn't true "Then again I said that last time so we never know"

Her mother looked up at her with such hopefulness that Rachel felt bad that she had lied.

"I know your only saying that but thank you... You really are a better person than me and your father ever were"

Rachel smiled at her mother "I'd have to agree with that"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"She wanted to help with Tina again but I said no, especially now that we know the reason what good would it do"

"I think that's for the best, we agreed that Puck didn't have to go to the press so what would be the point" Finn agreed.

Rachel and Finn were sat in their garden eating the lunch, Finn had ordered delis for them while Rachel was at the prison, while Luca played in the small sand pit Finn had had done. Rachel was telling Finn about her second visit with her mom, while nothing had really happened she found it to be a distraction to the revelations they had with Puck yesterday.

"Are you going to tell Will and Sue that we know the truth now?" Rachel asked as she took a drink of her mug of herbal tea.

"I don't know I mean if I do they will be mad I don't want to release the information but if they somehow find out on their own it could be a lot worse" Finn reasoned as he watched Luca play with his wooden trains in the sand completely happy despite the drama going on all around.

"I think we have to wait until Puck does something, this is up to him now" Rachel reasoned trying to keep her anger in check at the thought of what Puck had done to them. Before Finn could answer there was a knock on their down. Finn got up to answer it as Rachel continued to eat her lunch. A few moments later Finn called her name so Rachel went over to get Luca before making her way to the front door. Once there she saw Quinn standing in the entrance looking completely shocked, with tears rolling down her face like they had been for hours. Finn looked to Rachel with a pained look before looking back to Quinn.

"Quinn do you want to come in?" Finn asked, Quinn looked up like she had only just realised they were there. She looked at Finn then Rachel then back to Finn before she spoke.

"Puck's told me the truth" Quinn declared before collapsing into tears in Finns arms.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Here Quinn drink this" Finn said handing Quinn a scotch he had just poured from the kitchen.

They had managed to get Quinn to sit down in the living room and as Rachel quickly put Luca in his crib, Finn went to grab the biggest drink he could find. He sat down across from Quinn who still hadn't said anything else, just as Rachel came back into the room with the baby monitor in her hand. She sat next to Finn and looked at Quinn, concern written all over her face. Rachel nudged the drink in Quinn's hand towards her blonde friend, who eventually realised it was there and downed it in one. She put the glass on the end table then looked towards Finn and Rachel.

"I can't believe it!" Quinn astonished shaking her head "I need another!"

Quinn passed the glass back to Finn, who quickly got up and went to the kitchen, a few seconds later he came back in with the whole bottle and three glasses. He passed the glasses to Rachel and Quinn and poured them all a drink.

"When did he tell you?" Rachel asked once they had all downed the scotch and Finn poured them another.

"About three hours ago, I left him and drove around for what felt like forever before I realised I had to come here and talk to you guys" Quinn explained as tears came to her eyes again. Rachel passed her a tissue as she continued "How could Puck do this to us Finn, to you, to me"

"Don't think about me Quinn, I'll be fine. Do you know what you're going to do" Finn asked. Quinn wiped her eyes before looking towards Finn.

They had been friends for years, long before Rachel, and Quinn had always thought that would last forever, especially now that they were married with children. But now she had no idea what the future held. She didn't know if she would leave Puck or what any of this would do to their daughter. All she knew is that she felt sick about the whole thing.

"I have absolutely no idea. I mean there's Beth to think about and the baby Tina's carrying… oh god Tina's having Puck's baby" Quinn gasped as Rachel rushed to her side. Quinn buried her head in Rachel's shoulder as she started crying again.

"You can stay here tonight if you want Quinn, I'll go get you some stuff and you can have as much time as you need to figure everything out" Rachel reassured her.

"Thank you Rachel… do you think I could talk to Finn alone for a second" Quinn asked, she didn't want Rachel to think she didn't want to talk to her about all this. They had become close over the years but she needed to talk to Finn first. She knew he would help her make sense of all this.

"Of course, I'll go to yours and get you some stuff. Where's Beth do you want me to pick her up?" Rachel asked as she passed Finn the baby monitor and grabbed her bag.

"No its okay, she's on a school trip until Monday" Rachel just nodded her head, kissed Finn goodbye and then left through the front door.

"Finn how could this happen?" Quinn asked as Finn poured her another drink. She hadn't felt the effects yet but she sure wanted to. "How could Puck do this to me, we've been married almost ten years and he's thrown it all away for Tina … I mean TINA! How could this happen? Finn please tell me"

Finn got up and wrapped his arms around Quinn tightly "I have no idea, Quinn. I'm so sorry, I really don't"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Hope you all liked the big reveal - I know a lot of you guessed the right father but I hope I still shocked some of you**


	7. PerezHilton: Its Time For The Truth

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated, I had back to back shifts at work so I wasn't able to get to my computer. Thank you for all the feedback and I'm glad some of you were still shocked by the Puck twist. This is the second to last chapter so enjoy it while you can :D**

**Happy Reading**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapter 7**

Two Weeks Later

Rachel woke up to the sound of her phone on the nightstand; Finn's phone and their house phone all ringing at once. She turned over to nudge Finn to see he wasn't there. She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and got out of bed just as the phones stopped.

"Finn did you get that?" Rachel shouted to where ever Finn was in the house. When she got no reply she made her way downstairs to see Finn in their living room watching television.

"Finn did you hear the phone?" Rachel asked but Finn seemed enthralled in the news that it looked like he hadn't even heard her. Rachel sat down next to him to see what was so interesting.

"_For anyone just joining us here at Good Morning America let me recap an already juicy story this early in the morning. It seems celebrity blogger Perez Hilton got an exclusive last night form none other than Tina Cohen Chang. Tina has been claiming for weeks that she is pregnant with NFL Star Finn Hudson's baby but Tina released a statement early this morning through Perez's Hilton website to confirm that she had in fact lied about her baby's paternity and that just like Hudson has been saying, she never had an affair with him and that she made the whole thing up. Tina didn't say who the real father was but that it definitely wasn't Finn. We've had no word from Hudson's camp on this but we will keep you posted. What do you make of all this Robin?"_

"_Well George…." _

Rachel didn't hear anything else as she mulled over what had just happened. Tina had finally told the truth but why? She heard their phones ring again but like Finn she ignored them as well.

Rachel was so happy it all seemed over but she also knew that this didn't mean it was the end, Tina would know doubt want something for what she had done and there was Quinn and Beth to think about too.

Finn eventually realised Rachel was there and turned to face her. She smiled at him before grabbing him in a passionate kiss. Finn lowered her on to the couch as they continued to kiss. Rachel eventually pulled away and stared into her husband's gorgeous eyes.

"I can't believe it" Rachel astonished. Finn lifted her off the couch and wrapped himself around her as she sat on his lap. She could tell he was having as much trouble as she was, believing that this could happen.

"I know, Sue called she's going to sort everything out and make sure Quinn and Beth's names are not involved and hopefully find out what Tina wants now that she will no longer have the media attention that she wants" Finn explained.

"That's good then… do you really think it's over?" Rachel asked

"I hope so"

Rachel did as well; she hoped and prayed that things would eventually go back to normal but she still couldn't help but wonder why Tina had done this.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Yeah okay, thanks Sue" Finn put down the phone then faced Rachel who was feeding Luca at the breakfast bar. It had been an hour since they had watched the news and after finally answering calls from their family Rachel and Finn decided to have a nice normal breakfast, as they hadn't felt like they had one in a long time. "Sue going to release a statement that says we are glad the truth came out and that we just want to just be left alone to deal with it"

"That's good then, did she have any idea why Tina did this?" Rachel asked as she spoon fed bashed up banana to Luca who didn't seem at all pleased with it.

"Not a clue, but she said she'll look into it make sure Tina isn't planning something else" Finn replied, he sat down next to Rachel and ate a bit of the toast Rachel had just made.

"It's doesn't feel right in some way. Why would Tina just all of a sudden tell the truth and also leave out Puck's name. It's not like her at all" Rachel reasoned, she couldn't help but be a bit worried. After everything that had happened over the last few weeks Rachel didn't want to get her hopes up that it had all just gone away.

"Who knows how that woman thinks?"

"Do you think someone we know finally got to her, like Susan and Julie or maybe Puck" Rachel asked, she knew Finn probably just wanted to forget the whole thing now that the truth was out but Rachel couldn't do that until she knew everything really was going to be okay.

"I could talk to him if you want?" Finn asked

"Finn you don't have to do that, I know how difficult it is to be around him right now" Rachel reasoned, Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I know you need to know what's happened before you can feel it's all over, so I'll talk to him, see if he knows anything" Finn reassured her.

"Thank you Finn... I'll go talk to Julie and Susan as well maybe they finally got through to Tina's parents" Rachel said, they both watched Luca as he ate his cut up banana pieces in his high chair, he would put a piece in his mouth, chew it once then spit it back on his high chair then pick up another piece and do it all over again. Rachel was happy they could finally do little things like watch their son eat without the worry of Tina at the back of her mind.

"I'm just glad it's all over, at least for us anyway in a way it's just beginning for Quinn, Puck and Beth"

"I know I'm happy for us but at the same time sad for Quinn and poor Beth at least this time they might not be as much media attention" Rachel reasoned

"I've already talked to Sue and she'd going to make sure that that doesn't happen" Finn reassured her. Finn got up from his seat and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Do you really think it's over Finn" Rachel asked once he had sat back down with a cup of coffee.

"I do Rachel, I really do"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn walked into club zero to see it completely empty, but given that it was 11 in the morning Finn figured that was normal.

He didn't want to be here, he couldn't even think about Puck without wanting to punch something. He wasn't just hurt because of what he had done to him but also furious at what he had done to Quinn, he had never seen her so broken. But he knew he had to at least talk to him, for Rachel's piece of mind as well as his own.

He walked to the back of the club to where Puck's office was and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard Puck call. He went in to see Puck office exactly the same expect for the duvet and pillow on his couch.

"Finn! Hi" Puck greeted when he noticed Finn walk in. He jumped up from his desk and tried to tidy up his messy desk. "How did you know I was here?"

"Quinn told me this is where you've been staying since she went back home" Finn explained. He remained by the door instead of sitting down. "Have you seen the news?"

"No I've been here all morning, why had something happened" Puck asked, he eventually sat down and nervously played with things on his desk. This was the first time Finn and Puck had seen each other since Finn found out the truth. Finn knew he wouldn't be here if he didn't have to be he definitely wasn't ready to be around Puck.

"Tina's finally told the truth... She hasn't mentioned you or Quinn just that she lied about me being the father" Finn explained, he could tell from Puck's expression he hasn't been expected him to say that.

"I can't believe it... Why would she do that?" Puck astonished

"I was hoping you could tell me that" Finn quipped as he leaned against the door "did you do something? Tell Tina you would leave Quinn for her or something"

"I wish I could say I had done something but Tina stopped taking my calls I begged her to do something but she wouldn't listen to me! I couldn't think of any way for Quinn and Beth to be kept out of this" Puck explained

"I get it, I just thought I'd ask" Finn leaned off the door and began to leave but Puck quickly jumped up to stop him.

"Finn wait, can we talk?"

"No" Finn snapped before closing the door behind him. He was almost by the entrance door when Puck caught up to him.

"I know you're still mad at me but I really want to fix what I did to you" Puck proclaimed. Finn turned around to face Puck.

"No we can't Puck, this can't be fixed. What you did... I can't even begin to imagine why you thought this was okay or that you would get away with it... I can't even look at you without wanting to punch your face... So no we can't talk" Finn declared before closing the door in Puck's hurt face.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel parked her Range Rover and switched off the engine. She grabbed her bag and picked Luca up from his car seat before making her way inside the Hampton's Country Club.

After Rachel had spoken to Brittany, who told her, hers and Santana's parents were at the country club for the day she decided to drive up to see them.

Rachel was so happy the truth was finally out and that Tina was getting what she deserved but she still had to know who had done something to get Tina to change her story and after getting off the phone with Finn who told her it wasn't Puck she assumed that meant it had to be Susan and Julie because she didn't know anyone else who would have.

She had been getting calls all morning from people wanting to interview her saying they had always known the truth that Rachel eventually just turned her phone off and started driving to see her family.

She walked inside and went straight to the bar where she knew they would be. She got there to see all four of them at a table by the window. They immediately noticed her and Julie and Susan came running over to her and Luca.

"Rachel sweetie what are you doing here? We saw the news it's about time that bitch told the truth" Susan declared as she took Luca out of Rachel's hands.

"That why I'm here actually I was hoping you guys might know why she suddenly decided to tell the truth" Rachel answered as the five of them sat down at a table near the windows.

"Sorry Rachel we had nothing to do with that, we asked each other the same thing this morning. But nothing we did got through to her parents… I'm sorry Rachel this wasn't us" Susan explained, Rachel just nodded her head in understanding knowing they were telling the truth. The waitress came over and handed them all a drink that Rachel hadn't even realised had been ordered.

"I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hear sweetie" Jeff enquired as he watched Luca who was happily being bounced on Julie's lap.

"It's not that, I just want to know why she did this maybe then I can figure out what she plans to do next" Rachel answered, Julie handed her back Luca who cuddled into her chest as he all of a sudden became sleepy.

"I say who cares who did this or why she did it. Just enjoy it Rachel. You've been living with all this drama for the last few weeks it time to enjoy the life you have now" Tony affirmed to which Jeff nodded in agreement. Rachel didn't know if she could so easily do that she had never been the kind of person to let things go.

Julie leaned over and took Rachel's hand in her own "Maybe you need to think who would have nothing to lose if they did something to Tina, someone who wants a way in"

With Julie's words Rachel immediately knew who had done this.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two hours later Rachel found herself outside the apartment building where she used to live with her parents. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Her mother had asked her twice to help with Tina so Rachel should have realised that when she eventually got out, she would just do it without Rachel's permission. She held tightly on to Luca as she buzzed on the number for Amanda's apartment. The door quickly opened and Rachel let herself inside. Rachel noticed the lift was still broken so she made her way up the stairs to the fifth floor where she used to live. Rachel never thought she was would be back in this part of New York never mind in the apartment.

She reached the fifth floor to see Amanda already waiting for her at the front door. Amanda was now reaching sixty but she looked exactly the same as Rachel remembered expect now she had grey hair in a high bun instead of black.

"I was expecting you Rachel" Amanda admitted as she let Rachel inside. Rachel chose to stand and covered Luca's face with a blanket so he didn't inhale any of the smoke that Rachel could actually see circling the roof.

"Is she here Amanda?" Rachel asked once Amanda had closed the door behind and went to the small kitchen for a drink.

"No she's gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Rachel asked confused, her mom had only got out three days ago how could she had left already.

"Apparently your dad had left her some money, just enough to leave and start again. She was going to give it you but she figured you would rather she leave town with it" Amanda explained, she lit another cigarette and slumped down on her couch. Rachel wrapped the blanket more around Luca wanting to get out as quickly as she could.

"She figured right, did she say where she was going?" Rachel asked

"No but she wanted me to give you this" Amanda replied as she handed Rachel a letter from her coffee table.

"Okay thank you Amanda… I should get going" Rachel said as she put the letter in her bag and made her way to the door.

"She really was sorry for what she did to you Rachel" Amanda clarified as she watched Rachel from her couch.

"I know"

After Rachel had put Luca back in his car seat, she sat in the driver's seat and took out the letter from her bag.

_My Dearest Rachel_

_I decided that I had to leave town not for me but for you. You deserve to live the life you want without fear of running into me or having my name in the papers again for the wrong reasons. I hate the childhood you had because of me and your father but I'm so happy with how things worked out for you and I know that was down to Susan, Julie, Jeff and Tony. I thank god every day that you found them and that you became the person I always hoped you would be._

_I love you Rachel and always will do but I know we will probably never see each other again and I now know that is for the best._

_I know you are probably wondering if I did anything about the Tina situation and I hope you won't be too mad when I admit I did. I hated to think this women was ruining the life you and your husband have created together and I know you said not to do anything but I wanted and needed to help in some small way I could after everything I have done to you._

_Goodbye Rachel, I hope you have a long and happy life. Please give Luca a kiss from me, I'm sorry I never got to meet him but I'll treasure the photo forever._

_Love Mom XxX_

Rachel wiped the tears away as she placed the letter back in her bag. She knew for certain this time that it really was goodbye from her mom. Rachel found that she was a little sad she would never have a real relationship with her mother but she also knew it was for the best. It was time Rachel but the whole drama of Tina and her mother behind her after one last stop.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"You're the last person I expected to see" Tina mused as she opened her apartment door to reveal Rachel. She let her inside and closed the door behind her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" Tina asked as she sat down on her couch stroking her bump.

"I came to give you this" Rachel said handing her a document, she remained standing instead of sitting on the couch opposite.

"And what is it?" Tina asked throwing it on to her coffee table instead of reading it.

"It's a legal document that you're going to sign that means you'll never me allowed to talk about Finn, Quinn, Beth, Luca or myself ever again and if you do we can bring charges against you" Rachel explained with a smile on her face.

"And why would I sign that" Tina asked, Rachel could see she was trying to keep it together but Rachel knew she was probably hurting, she had lost everything although Rachel couldn't feel sorry for her after everything she had done.

"Why wouldn't you? You've lost everything Tina why not just do the right thing for once in your life" Rachel deadpanned.

"It's not my style" Tina quipped, Rachel sat down on the couch to face Tina head on.

"Tina your about to become a mother and I'm not sure you know what that means yet. It means you will do whatever you can to protect your child from anything and anyone so trust me when I tell you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never hurt my family again. Its time you grew up Tina, in a few months you're going to have someone who is going to depend on you for everything and you need to be someone they can rely on, someone who is there to set an example and you don't want their life starting this way"

Rachel could see she had got through to Tina even if just a small way. Tina reached for a pen off her end table and signed the papers without reading it. Rachel took it off her and put it back in her bag.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she made her way to the door. She opened it just as Tina started talking.

"I was hurt too Rachel. I was over Finn _finally_ when Puck came along and I really believed him when he said he loved me. So when I realised it was all a lie, I was pissed, I mean really pissed. I thought if I said it was Finn's that Puck would come clean straight away but when he didn't I got so caught up in the lie I didn't know what else to do" Tina admitted, Rachel looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. Tina had loved Puck just like in some way she had loved Finn and she had lost him. Nothing had worked out for Tina like she had hoped and that's why she had done what she had done. Rachel was still angry but at least now she knew why.

"In some weird way I get it, I get why you did what you did. I guess like us you thought Puck was a better friend to Finn than he actually was" Rachel quipped trying to keep her anger in check when she thought about what Puck had done to them. "What are you going to do now?"

"For the first time I have no idea" Tina admitted "I'm going to make things right with my parents, I'm going to need their help"

"Yes you are but trust me that…" Rachel said pointing to Tina's bump "is going to be the best thing that happens to you Tina"

"I hope your right"

"Trust me I am"


	8. ESPN: The Year Is Over!

**Hey Guys **

**I'm so sorry its been so long, I got so caught up with another story I completely forgot I hadn't uploaded it. I hope you enjoy it's just a filler chapter to end the story on a little fluff. Thank you for the response throughout the story it fills my heart 3 **

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 8**

"AND FINN HUDSON SCORES... THAT'S IT FOCKS IT'S OVER...HUDSON YET AGAIN HAS TAKEN THE JETS TO SUPER BOWL VICTORY"

Rachel and the rest of her family all threw themselves out of their seats cheering as the team celebrated down below on the pitch. Rachel jumped up and down cheering while everyone else celebrated around her. The celebrating went on for five minutes before everyone began to settle down mainly because all the shouting had begun to scare Luca.

"I'm sorry baby, you okay?" Rachel cooed as she picked Luca up and cuddle him into her chest.

"Give him to me Rachel you shouldn't be carrying just heavy things" Kurt reminded her as he grabbed Luca from Rachel.

"I'm fine Kurt and my son is not that heavy" Rachael retorted as she rubbed her arms gently over her bulging belly.

"At seven months pregnant you shouldn't be carry anything Rachel" Blaine advised smiling at her.

The three of them made their way over to the rest of the group who were grabbing their bags to leave. Mercedes was helping her sons, while Quinn, Santana and Beth finished off the buffet food.

"The manager just came and told us that everyone is making their way back to the hotel and waiting for the players there. They've rented out the bar there so it will be just Jets families and friends... The team is going to be there in about two hours" Santana explained as Rachel tried to put Luca his pram before Quinn had to take over as Rachel belly was getting in her way.

"Good because he needs a nap as so do I" Rachel enthused as they all started walking out of the sky box where they had watched the game with a few of the other players families.

"When don't you need a nap" Mercedes joked, they all made their way to the lift, Rachel was glad press weren't allowed in the sky box so they could quietly make their way out of the stadium without being hounded especially since they had four kids with them.

"Hey don't make fun of the pregnant lady"

Half an hour later the group had returned to the hotel and true to her word, while the others went to the bar, Rachel went to her room so her and Luca could nap. Being seventh months pregnant and having a two-year old was taking its toll on Rachel.

Rachel rolled over in the bed when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello" Rachel answered groggily

_"Can you please tell me why I won the Superbowl today and my wife and son aren't here to celebrate with me"_ Came Finn's amused voice down the other end.

"Crap what time is it" Rachel jumped up from the bed and ran around the room putting on some cleaner clothes than she had slept in.

_"You have another nap"_

"Can you blame me I had to sit through three hours of football today" Rachel put her iPhone on speaker as she threw on a red maternity dress while Luca played in his travel cot.

"The game was four hours" Finn mused

"Well I may have had a nap earlier as well, I'll be there in two minutes I promise"

_"I'll be waiting"_ Rachel put down the phone and put it in her bag.

"You think you can walk baby, mommy's tired" Rachel asked as he lifted Luca out of his crib and put him down, Luca just nodded his head eagerly.

Five minutes later Rachel was holding Luca hand as they walked into the club/restaurant as quickly as Luca's little leg would allow.

"DADDY!" Luca yelled once he saw Finn attaching them. Finn lifted Luca into the air much to the delight of his son.

"Glad you could finally make it" Finn joked as he leaned down to kiss Rachel.

"I'm sorry you son wears me out"

"He's always my son when he's misbehaving, never yours" Finn wrapped his free arm around Rachel and the small family walked towards the table were all their friends were sat enjoying the free food and drink.

"Look who decided to join us" Santana smirked as Mercedes past the couple each a drink. Finn sat down with Luca in his arms while Sam got up to help Rachel sit down.

"I'm seven months pregnant you lucky I'm even dressed" Rachel mused, before Santana could reply Coach Rex made his way onto the small make shift stage and everyone turned to face him.

"I just want to say a quick word before you're all too drunk to understand me..."

"TOO LATE COACH" Mike Goodson shouted which earned laughs from the crowd, Rachel saw that he was stumbling to the bar as his wife watched over him.

"As I was saying, you guys have had a great year and you should be very proud of yourselves. You earned it! But I also want to thank the wives and girlfriends who put up with the endless training, away games and public opinion, these lads would not be where they are without you... so for a change I want to raise a glass for all of wives thank you for putting up with us... to the wives!"

"THE WIVES!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel sweetly. "I love you wife"

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn stroking his cheek lightly while he rubbed her stomach gently. "I love you too".

An hour later Rachel was outside on the balcony getting some fresh hair. While she was glad to be at the party and enjoyed celebrating with her friends and family she didn't however like being the only sober one and had decided to make a quick exit once Sam had bought out the shots.

Thankfully for Rachel and Finn they had been no more drama for them in the last year and they had been able to focus on the future. The store was doing great and Finn had signed another four year deal with the Jets so the family could stay in New York and then just seven months ago Rachel had surprised Finn with the news that she was pregnant again, this time with a little girl. Finn had been on cloud nine ever since at the thought of getting a little girl to spoil. After the rough few weeks there had had last year the family were back on track and happier than ever.

"What you thinking so intensely about?" Rachel jumped at the sound of her best friends voice behind her, Santana walked onto the balcony and closed the door behind her.

"Just this past year, it's gone so quick" Rachel and Santana sat down at one of the small tables as Santana passed Rachel a drink she had brought out for her.

"I know I can't believe you're ready to pop" Santana mused patting Rachel's large bump gently.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that" Rachel moved closer to Santana and took her friends hand "As you know we are having a girl and I was wondering what your thought about me and Finn choosing to have Santana as her middle name"

Rachel watched as tears immediately came to her best friends eyes, without saying anything Santana grabbed her and hugged her as best she could. "Are you serious?" Santana asked once she pulled away.

"Of course, Santana you have been my best friend for so long and none and I mean none of the wonderful things that happened to me would have happened if you weren't my friend. I always thought what happened with my parents was so terrible but now I see it was a blessing because it gave me you" Rachel declared, she wiped the tears from Santana's face and gently stroked her face.

"I thank god everyday for you turning up on my doorstep and I would be honoured for your daughter to have my name in hers" the girls hugged again and Santana kissed her friend on the cheek as both of them continued to cry and hold each other.

"You ladies do know this is a party don't you?" Both women looked up to see Finn staring at them amused as Luca who was wrapped around Finn's leg looked at then confused.

"Momma why you sad? Do you have an owie?" Luca asked as he ran to his mom concerned.

"I do baby that only you can make better... so I need a kiss right here" Rachel told her son pointing to her cheek. Luca leaned up and kissed Rachel loudly on the cheek.

"Better momma?" Luca asked. Finn walked over to the table and sat down next to Rachel wrapping his arm around his still emotional wife.

"Much better baby, but I think Auntie Sans has an owie as well" Luca rushed over to his Auntie and gave her the same loud kiss on the cheek.

"Better Auntie Sans?" Luca asked, Santana picked up Luca and cuddled him into her.

"Much better Luca!"

"So I'm guessing Rachel told you about the middle name" Finn mused "That is the reason for the tears right"

"Yeah you wife was tired of being the only basket case these last few months" Santana joked

"Hey! That was a really upsetting advert the, the snowman thought her snowman husband had left her but really he had gone to get her ... her mittens... I mean come on mittens for a snowman!" Rachel argued tearing up again as she thought about the advert that had made her cry every time she saw it.

The four of them stayed outside for a few more minutes before they went inside again to their friends. Finn carried Luca as the made there way back to their friends who had just got another round of drinks.

"You guys are just in time, we having a toast... yours is the water Rachel" Quinn reassured her as she passed out the drinks.

"Yeah we want one more toasts before its inappropriate that we have children in the bar" Kurt joked as he took Luca out of Finn's arms.

"Okay take it away then Sam" Finn encouraged once everyone had got a drink and were stood around the small table.

"This is past year, hell these last five years have brought so much change for us all and through it all one thing has stayed the same the importance of family and that's what we all are, we are a family. Through all the heartache and tears but most importantly through all the achievements, the new additions..." Sam said as everyone smiled at Luca and Finn rubbed Rachel's belly "and all the love. Here's to another great year and of course... to another Superbowl!"

Everyone cheered and clicked glasses once Sam had finished, each taking it in turns to hug and kiss each other all feeling the love in the room.

"Oh god I'm so tired" Rachel announced as her and Finn carrying a sleeping Luca walked into their hotel room two hours later. Finn placed Luca in the travel cot and then joined Rachel on the bed.

"It was a good night though" Finn reasoned, he helped Rachel out of her clothes and left her in her underwear, he leaned down to kiss her bump and cuddled her into his side.

"It was, congrats by the way babe I don't think I have even said that yet, you played so well!"

"Thank you, you laid here in your underwear more than makes up for it" Rachel leaned up to kiss Finn sweetly but pulled away before it could lead to anything else.

"Luca could wake up any minute"

"I know I know, just come here" Rachel snuggled further into Finn once her had taken off his own clothes and was left in just his boxers.

"I thought Sam's toast was very sweet"

"It was, he was right a lot of things have changed, great and wonderful things, you and Luca are the greatest things that have ever happened to me and this little one will only add to that" Finn affirmed.

"I feel the same way Finn, you saved my life the day you walked into my store"

"I love you Rachel, here's to another fifty years... and another fifty and another"

"Ditto Finn, 100% ditto"


End file.
